Until I'm Over It: The Story of How Rosalie Met Emmett
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Rosalies life before, after and when she found Emmett. She's haunted by the memory of Royce and his friends, hopping he can change everything for her. She hates her new life as a vampire until she finds a man dying who saves her from herself.
1. Chapter 1

_Rochester, New York 1932_

**Rosalie POV**

I didn't know what to say. It shocked me. I was breathless.

"Y-You're getting married!" I gasped.

"Yes!" Vera smiled nodding.

We sat at a small diner outside my fathers bank.

I looked at my best friend in awe and shock.

"I-I'm so happy for you!" I said.

I leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you! You are the first person outside my family to know. The wedding is in a month!" She smiled wider.

"Can you afford it?" I blurted out, not meaning to. Her face fell.

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

"I mean is it smart? He doesn't have much money. Maybe you should save some of your families money for an emergency." I said. I didn't mean to speak to her like this. But it was just coming out.

"Rosalie! My father will pay for the wedding and he doesn't have to give us money. I know Richard will provide for us just fine." She said.

A short man came up to our table.

"Hello. I couldn't help notice you two ladies sitting alone-" He started.

"Keep your pies on your own table!" Vera snapped at him.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should hold off until he is better off. Or maybe he's not right for you." I said.

"We are in love! Money is no object to that! I'm so sorry I couldn't satisfy you and your gold-digging ways Rosalie Hale." She spat and walked away.

I sat in shock.

I don't even know why I would say that to her.

I was happy for her. She was living my dream, how could I not be?

I got up shocked and went to pay.

I had to stand behind some man and his wife and son.

They were clearly not as well off as the rest of the restaurant.

"You didn't have prices on the menu. It didn't look like so much money." The man said.

"You shouldn't have come, if you didn't have the money." The host said.

"It was my wife's birthday. We saved up for weeks." He said.

I was getting impatient.

"If you do not pay for the meal, we will have to call the police." The host warned.

The little boy turned a bit to look at me. His eyes were pale and sad.

I groaned showing I was getting annoyed.

The host looked at me and shooed them to the side.

I smiled and paid the man, before leaving.

I walked down the street, feeling many eyes on me, like usual. I smiled proudly to myself.

I went home.

I walked into my living room and froze.

"Hello, Rosalie. You're home early." My mother mused.

I couldn't take my eyes off the man in my living room.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Your brother hurt his ankle, so Dr. Cullen is here to take a look." She said. I nodded.

"Did you know Vera is getting married?" I said, as Dr. Cullen worked on my brother.

"Really? That's amazing! I'm so happy for her." She gasped.

"No! It's not smart! He won't be able to support her." I said.

"I don't think she cares sweet heart." She said.

"She called me a golddigger." I said.

"Why would she do that?" Mother asked.

"I don't know. I just told her I thought she should slow it down." I said.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"She's not thinking strait. She's to caught up in the moment. They barley know each other. I just told her that and she got mad." I said.

"How did you say it?" She asked.

"I just said she should take a break for a while." I said.

"Do you think she should slow it down, or do you want her to." She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you actually think they aren't right for each other? Or do you feel bad that she is getting married, and you aren't?" She asked.

"Do you think I'm jealous?" I assumed.

"I don't understand any other reason why you would be so affected." She said.

I thought about it.

I wanted what she had. I did a lot.

Maybe I was jealous. I wanted to be happy for her. But it was hard.

"You're right. I'm going to go apologize." I said.

I rushed to Veras house and knocked on the door.

She swung it open smiling, but the smile dropped when she saw me.

"What do you want now?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. I really am happy for you." I said.

She gave me a small smiled.

"Come in." She said.

We spent the day smiling and laughing, talking about her wedding.

It was killing me that it wasn't me. I kept picturing and imagining it being mine.

I got home at supper.

"You're late." My mother sung.

"Sorry." I said. I rushed by her side to help and helped the maid put the food on the table.

I sat down with the rest of my family.

"How was your day?" Mother ask my father when he sat down.

"Good. Normal day, I'll tell you more later." He said.

We talked and ate. Tomorrow Vera and I were going to lunch with friends to talk about the wedding.

I went to bed after a shower.

I woke up in the bright morning feeling refreshed.

I slowly wobbled out of bed, and got dressed.

I didn't have to do anything until lunch.

I wore a small amount of make up. I didn't need it, but it finished me up.

I dressed in pink and went to the restaurant we had planned to meet at.

They smiled when they saw me.

"Rosalie, isn't this exciting?" Marisa asked, smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

She had dark hair, that had been dyed black. It was as long as mine. She dyed it black a day after I said I was going to. I just wanted her to stop trying to get my colour of blonde.

She was larger then me, and honestly a complete tramp.

She never held a relationship for over a couple weeks, and always tried to steal the man her friends had.

I really didn't like her but Vera didn't want to be mean and make her leave.

She held a cigarette in her hand, pushing out her chest as the waiter passed.

"There is so much to do! We only have a month!" Betty smiled.

"This is so exciting!" Emma smiled.

"So, tell us." Mary pushed. "Who's your maid of honour?"

Mary grinned at me, and I smiled widely.

"I was hoping I could be." Marisa said. "We've been best friends for so long!"

I was going to kill her! I was going to laugh when Vera said no. I was going to drag her by a fat fold, for naming herself Veras best friend.

"Well, actually. I was going to ask Rose to do it." She smiled at me.

I smiled.

"Are you sure? The maid of honour is an important job. Are you sure she can handle it?" Marisa asked. Fat, jealous bitch.

"Yes." Vera said.

"But Vera. How long have we been friends?" Marisa tried.

"Not as long as me and Rose. And she's my best friend. I'm sorry." Vera explained and I still smiled. "So do you want to be my maid of honour?"

"Yes, thank you!" I smiled and hugged her.

"So what colours were you thinking?" Emma asked.

"Purple and yellow. Softer shades, though." Vera smiled.

"That will be beautiful." I smiled.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Elizabeth agreed. "When are you getting the dress?"

"In a week. The day after we send out the invitations." Vera answered.

"It's just so exciting." Mary cheered.

After lunch I went to the park with Vera. She talked constantly about the wedding. It was actually making me mad.

We met Richard at the pond. They smiled, and giggled, sneaking kisses.

I felt something in my stomach. I almost resented Vera.

Was this what it felt like to be jealous?

I wanted to cry. I wanted love so much.

I could picture my imaginary future husband, and our loving children. Running and playing. I pictured the house and him coming home from work, kissing me, and hugging the children. I wanted it all so much. I could picture myself making supper, and cleaning my house. I wanted to do it. I wanted to be needed and wanted. Not just because of how I looked, but who I was.

I could already feel myself love him, more than anything. I just wished I had someone to give that love to.

I wanted to cry again.

The pain of knowing he wasn't here yet. And hopping he would get here soon.

I remembered what grandmother had told me. That the love of my life would come for me. He was on his way, each second. He was just trying to find the fastest way to me. He would use anything and everything to get to me. That we would be perfect for each other in the oddest ways.

Why wasn't he here yet? Why didn't I have love yet?

I wondered what he would be doing. Right now. What he would be thinking about. If he knew he was looking to find me, or if he just happened to be on his way.

"Right Rose." Vera brought me back to reality.

"Right, what?" I asked.

"She's not even paying attention." They laughed.

I giggled.

"You're going to be my maid of honour. Right?" Vera said.

"Oh, yes." I smiled.

I wanted so bad to yell _I love you,_ and see who responded.

I wanted to hug him and kiss him, and I didn't even know who he was.

I started looking around at other men. We sat on a bench and they talked.

I saw people pass, and pictured us together. Maybe we were meant to be, and I never even noticed. I pictured me kissing them, our wedding day and making love with them. If I couldn't picture it, I crossed them off my list of possibilities.

We got up to walk me home, and I continued to do it.

When I got home, I went strait to be. To depressed to do much else.

I laid in bed picturing my wedding, and my babies, and my future. I couldn't wait for it. It wasn't coming fast enough. I felt like as long as I had love, I would die happy. I could picture it. My children and grandchildren. My husband by my side, facing whatever might be in the future.

I loved them already. And I wanted them now. I couldn't take not having them.

Then a pint of fear hit me.

What if I never got that? What if I never gave anyone the chance to love me, because I was setting up a future that wouldn't ever happen? What if I settled for someone who didn't really love me? Who never gave me children? How would I deal with that?

I loved them so much. I couldn't bare loosing something I never got a chance to have.

I felt tears leave my eyes. I was so scared. Everyone else was getting married or in love. I wasn't.

I didn't make noise as I cried, but I cried myself to sleep.

...

Today I was at Veras house. I was helping sent out invitations.

"The Robinsons?" I asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Robinson is a good friend of my mother." Vera said. I nodded and sealed the envelope.

"The Goldbergs?" I asked.

"Yes, Our fathers work together." She said.

"Richards parents of course." I smiled.

"Yes." She giggled.

"The Cullens?" I said then looked at the name. I really hopped she said no.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen helped my mother when she was sick." She said.

I groaned and added them. I didn't like them. They annoyed me. Mainly the males. They were the only males in town that didn't want me.

It was insulting.

I listed more people. She only didn't invite a couple people.

I was getting sadder by the second.

Watching her talk about her wedding and family. It felt like she was trying to make me sad.

I smiled and nodded, but wanted her to stop.

I walked home, it was pretty late. I got a few looks from men I passed.

When I got home I sat in the sitting room and read Alice in Wonderland.

After a while of that, I went to bed.

I woke up, got dressed and met Vera at the bridal shop.

We looked at a couple cakes, some cutlery, and then went to find a dress.

She first pulled out a large princess dress, that was tight on top and puffy from the waist down. The sleeves were almost completely transparent.

"Oh my josh, I love it, Vera! It looks amazing on you!" I gasped.

"Really? Thank you." She said.

"Yes! You should get it." I said. I really meant it. It had a light flower detail in whit that helped make it look prettier.

"Haha, I think I should try on another first." She laughed.

She walked back into the change room and a man came and offered me more wine.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello." He grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"Good." He said. "I'm Mordan."

"I'm Rosalie." I said.

"Rosalie Hale?" He asked and I nodded. "I've heard of you. They weren't lying when they said you had hair like the sun, and eyes like stars."

"Thank you." I grinned.

"Would you be interested in joining me for dinner one day?" He asked.

"Um, well actually-" I was about to reject him, but then Vera walked out in a better dress then the first.

It was puffy and swirled perfectly around her body. It made her chest look better and stomach look smaller. It was my dream dress.

"Well... What do you think?" She asked.

I sat with my mouth open and she smiled by my reaction.

"Is that a yes?" She asked.

"Oh my god." I gasped breathlessly. I couldn't lie to her. It felt wrong in front of the dress.

"I'll get it then." She squealed and ran back in the room.

I looked back to Mordan. Panic came back. What if this was my only chance?

"Yes. I'd love to." I said.

That was a lie but I guess he was good enough.

It was amazing how low your standards got when you felt desprate.

I gave him my address. Along with a time to pick me up.

Vera and I picked out a cake design and chose out table settings. That took about the full day. During the walk home Vera chanted about how the wedding was three weeks away.

I felt sad being around her. I wanted her to be happy, I really did. But this was to much.

When I got home I told my mom I had a date.

I got dressed in a long purple dress. It had a V cut and long sleeves. I did up my hair and added jewellery.

I heard a knock on the door and mother answered it.

I walked downstairs and saw Mordan smiling in a suit.

The look on his face when he saw me told me he was desperate and I was to good for him. The look on my parents faces agreed.

But I already agreed, so I would just get through it.

We walked to some local diner.

I would say I was over dressed but it was supper so no one said anything. A lot of people dressed up regularly, just to prove they could.

We sat and talked about what we liked and wanted in life.

I wanted marriage, love and kids. He pretty much wanted fame, money and sex.

He bored me and almost made me sick.

He kept on hinting that we should spend the night together.

When he went to the restroom, two other men flirted with me.

I have never been so desperate before.

When supper was over he took me home.

I went strait to the shower, washing the night away.

I went to sleep after brushing my hair until it was perfect.

...

It was now the day of her wedding.

It was scary to think about. I wanted to cry knowing it was her wedding first.

I met her at the church.

She was dressed in her dress.

I screamed when I saw how beautiful she looked.

I had gotten dressed in the long, pale purple dress I had.

I hated to say it, but I almost up showed the bride.

Her hair was up in a formal bun. Her veil flowing perfectly.

I cried a bit at how amazing she looked.

I hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You look incredible." I commented.

"Thank you." She gushed.

"Rosalie! You look lovely." Her mother walked in a complemented.

"Thank you. But I'm nothing compared the Vera." I smiled.

They both smiled and hugged.

Talking about what they were afraid to miss or do.

Veras father walked in.

"It's time." He said.

I walked out as he praised his daughter.

I took the arm of the best man and walked forwards.

I smiled and saw the people around town.

I couldn't help but notice the Cullens in the third row.

I looked away and stood in my spot.

When Vera walked down the isle she looked like a princess.

I smiled but wished that was me. Every part of me wanted this.

To walk down the isle towards my prince charming.

The one I had read in fairy tales.

I cried when they read their vows.

They had so much love in their words and voices.

The kiss was full of passion and I was full of envy.

When it was over we went to the reception.

We ate and Vera told me to make a speech.

I finally agreed and got peoples attention.

"Um, hello. I'm Rosalie, The maid of honour. I would first like to thank you all for coming, joining to celebrate the love of my best friend and her new husband." I started not knowing what to say. "I would first like to say that I am so happy to be here. And I'm so happy you found each other. When I look at you two, all I can see is love. It's the kind that everybody looks for, and every happily married person has. I hope you two have the happiest, longest, most loving lives ever."

I smiled and sat down.

People clapped.

"Thank you." Vera said.

I was happy when it was time to dance.

I danced with whoever asked, not being picky. I didn't have a date.

I danced with Richard.

"That was an amazing speech." He smiled.

"Thank you. And you had better be good to her." I warned with a grin. He laughed. "I'm watching you. That's my best friend so don't make her sad."

"I know. Don't worry about anything." He laughed.

We spun around the dance floor laughing and smiling.

When Vera was done dancing with her father I gave her back her husband.

I felt like crying again.

It was a slow song now and it looked like everyone had a partner. A couple guys eyed me but I was hoping for better.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard a male voice say.

I turned to see Edward Cullen.

I stared in shock. A part of me wanted to blush, but I was way to stubborn for that.

"Sure." I said.

He grinned.

"What?" I asked stepping close to him.

"Nothing," He smiled looking away, like he was trying to hold in laughter.

I put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

He put one on my back, and pulled me a bit closer.

"What?" I asked, a little insecure now.

"Seriously, It's nothing." He smiled at me.

I laughed, unable to help it.

I didn't like him in a sexual way, like others. Or really find him attractive in any other way then a brother maybe. But I was still making other girls jealous.

I liked making other girls want to be me. It made me feel prettier. More important.

I never bullied people or pushed them around. But I enjoyed feeling pretty.

"You're beautiful." He commented.

I looked back to his gold eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

He spun me around.

I saw the angry male eyes on him, and the mad female eyes on me.

"I liked your speech, by the way." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You didn't even know you were making a speech did you?" He accused.

"Not a clue." We laughed.

We danced around for two songs.

Then my dad took me away.

By the end of the night I was so tired.

Vera and Richard went to their new home and I went strait to bed.

...

It had been over four months since the wedding. I had only seen Vera about once a week, and each time she acted weirder and weirder.

She invited me over and I was scared of what it was about.

I walked to her house and knocked on the door.

She welcomed me in and rushed to finish cleaning the already clean house.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting drinking tea.

"Yes... No... I don't know. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Richard walked into the house after work and sat with her in front of me.

"I've been sick for a couple weeks now. And it only got worse and worse. So I went to the doctor. Rosalie." She suddenly smiled widely. "I'm pregnant."

I sat with wide eyes.

Mouth hanging open.

I didn't know what to say.

"W-w-w-w-w-wow." I shuddered.

I wasn't even in a relationship. And she was having a baby.

"I'll get you some cookies." She said.

"You're having a baby." I gasped when she got back.

"Yes!" She smiled and hugged me.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"I know!" She squealed. "I'm about 6 weeks along!"

I stared. What could I say to that?

"Who knows?" I asked.

"My parents, and Richards." She said.

I shook my head. I wasn't even in a relationship yet.

I had never felt so much envy.

...

Eight months had passed. I had visited every day.

I helped every second I could. Somedays I just spent the night there.

I helped with the morning sickness and cravings.

I read to her and her belly when Richard was at work.

I escorted her through town.

Marisa tried to steal the attention.

Tonight we were thinking of baby names.

"Richard Jr?" Richard tried.

"I think it could get hard with two Richards around." I said.

"Maybe Henry. After your father." Vera said.

"Perfect." He smiled and kissed her.

How much that one little movement made me hate them.

"And if it's a girl?" I asked.

"Mary? After my mother?" Vera offered.

"I love it." I smiled.

We laughed and talked about the baby room.

I was the god mother. They had asked me when they first got pregnant.

It made me happy. How much I already loved him. Or her.

I went home and slept.

I woke up and decided to sleep in. I had nothing to do.

Richard was home so Vera didn't _need _me.

I would go after lunch.

My mother called me down around lunch.

I groaned.

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

"Get dressed, I would like you to do me a favour." She said.

She dressed me in a white dress.

I wore white matching pumps. Diamond earrings and my hair up.

I didn't understand why my mother wanted this but I didn't fight it.

"Remember to do your make up." She said.

I put on cover up and mascara. I didn't need anything else.

I went downstairs and she handed me a bag.

"I forgot your fathers lunch. Do you mind bringing it to him?" She asked.

"Sure. After, do you mind if I go to Veras?" I asked.

"Yes. How is she doing?" She asked.

"Good. The baby is due any day now." I said.

She nodded.

"Wish her my best." She said.

"I will." I put on my gloves and hat.

I walked down the street. Receiving many looks.

I walked into the bank.

I took off my gloves and hat, walking to my fathers desk.

"Hello, daddy. You forgot your lunch today." I said. He looked up, along with a young man next to him. He was really handsome.

They had both been looking at a piece of paper.

"Rosalie." He smiled. "Thank you, very much. Rosalie I would like you to meet, my bosses son. Royce King II."

He motioned to the man next to him.

He had blue eyes and light hair.

He looked over me in wonder and lust.

"Hello." I smiled at him.

"Hello." He grinned in return. He kissed my hand.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I have to go." I said, turning away. I saw his face drop when I went to leave.

I put my gloves and hat back on, and went to Veras house.

We talked a little about the baby, but I went home early.

That was the first night the roses came.

My mother brought them to my room.

I smiled at them.

The next week was the same. Flowers, flowers and more flowers. Vera had said I was starting to smell like roses. Before she vomited from the smell.

I went to Veras house and she talked about how annoying it was that the baby wasn't out yet.

"It's fine. He'll come when he's ready." I promised.

"Yes, but when is tha-" She stopped and her eyes stayed wide open.

Her hand on her stomach.

"Now." She gasped. "He's coming now!"

I called the meat wagon and they drove her to the hospital.

I called Richard and he rushed over.

Vera screamed.

Her legs up, she held our hands tightly .

She screamed as she tried to push it out.

I was excited.

"Push." The doctor said.

She was sweating and screaming. Tears covering her face.

I cried a bit too, out of happiness.

"Push." The doctor repeated.

She screamed louder and I told her to breath.

"One last push." The doctor said and a second later, Vera stopped screaming. She panted and looked around.

"Henry." I heard Richard say.

I held out my arms and he gave him to me.

He cried and the sound was like painful music.

I felt tears as I smiled.

I kissed his head and gave him to Vera. I loved him. So much.

She smiled. Kissed him. He was still covered in blood.

She rocked him in her arms.

"I love you. My little baby." She smiled.

I wanted a baby. So much. I couldn't wait for this moment.

So much love.

The nurse took him to clean and test.

I held him in the hallway.

He had small dark hairs.

His eyes wouldn't open.

I kissed him.

He was finally clean.

I laughed at the joke Mary and I had made about her baby being half black and watching Richards reaction. He never really reacted or got mad at her. So we joked about what that would look like.

He would probably call it rape and have someone put in jail. That's what everyone would end up thinking.

I cradled him in my arms, rocking him back and forth.

I walked into Veras room. She was resting.

I smiled as Henry slept. I wanted a baby, just like him.

Vera and I had planned that when I had a girl, they could get married.

I rocked him smiling.

"Hi, baby. I'm Rosalie." I said in a small, sweet voice.

I cried a bit in happiness.

Rocking him back and forth.

I didn't want to put him down.

I hated knowing that he was Veras. But I would have a baby of my own soon enough.

I would be in love and have a loving family and home.

I smiled and kissed my favourite baby in the world. He was so cute. He had dark fuzz covering his head. I pet his thin layer of hair.

Richard had to work. After Vera woke up we could go home.

She woke up and smiled at me.

I smiled at her and handed her the baby.

"I love him." She said.

I ran my hand through her hair.

"We can leave when you're ready." I said. She nodded.

We left about an hour later.

We went to her house and planned a baby party. Dancing, eating, and showing off the baby.

We planned to have it in a day.

We sent out the invitations.

I went home at night.

After saying goodbye to Henry.

It hurt to leave him.

I ate dinner with my family, then went to my room.

There was four new piles of roses.

My room was filled with them.

All I could smell was roses.

I played chess with my brother.

Read a book on the porch.

Then went to bed.

When I woke up I read on the backyard swing.

I smiled thinking about tonight. No one but Vera and Richards family was seeing him until the party.

I understood.

I smiled to myself.

"Rosalie." I heard my mother say. I looked up and she held another bouquet of flowers.

I smiled and took them.

"Thank you." I said.

"I think Royce King will be at the party tonight. Make sure to look your best." She smiled and I nodded.

At about four I put my book down and went to get ready.

I dressed in a long, elegant red dress, that was fitted to my body.

I wore red heels, and black gloves.

I wore a black and red hat and a ruby necklace and earrings. I wore a silver bracelet that matched the band on the ruby ring I wore. The chain on my necklace was also silver.

I did my make up and made sure my hair was perfect.

I smiled at my beauty in the mirror.

I met my family downstairs. Father was working under the hood of the car.

I walked up to him and looked at it.

"Maybe if you move that, there." I said pointing.

He did and the car started to run.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I guessed." I said.

We drove to the hotel we were using as a hall. Veras house was to small.

I walked in and smiled at Vera.

She was next to Richard holding Henry.

I hugged her.

"He's so cute." I said. He was dressed in a small tux.

There were people dancing and eating. Vera went to show Henry to other people.

I looked around at who to dance with. I walked not looking in front of me.

I hit a wall and fell. I looked up. It wasn't a wall. It was Edward Cullen.

He looked down at me.

"Oh. Sorry." He said and helped me up.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going." I said. But yes, he should be sorry.

He rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked pretty carelessly.

"Sure." I mumbled.

We went out and I put my hand on his shoulder and in his hand.

He pulled me a bit closer.

"You don't look very interested." I mused as he looked around the room. Here I was! The girl every guy wanted, and he didn't even care!

"Oh- uh. No. I'm just tired." He said looking back to me.

"You know, I could dance with anyone else here, so don't take this for granted." I said.

"Then why are you dancing with me?" He asked.

"Because I'm doing you a favour." I snubbed.

"I could have whoever I wanted here, in a second." He said.

"So could I." I said.

"Then why don't you?" He challenged.

"I'm doing you a favour." I said.

He laughed and spun me.

"You're irritating." He said.

"You're an abercrombie who can't crust." I snubbed.

"That's all you can say?" He laughed.

"You're an egg." I said.

"You're stuck up." He said.

"You're ignorant." I said.

"You're a gold digger." He said.

"You're a twit." I spat.

"You're hair looks bad." He grinned.

"Huuuu!" I breathed. How could he say that? "You are ugly. And alone. And no one wants you, they just want money. No one cares."

I turned to leave but he swung me back.

"When are you having a kid?" He asked.

"When will you get someone to love you?" I asked.

"When will you?" He asked.

"Everyone loves me." I said.

"Sure they do." He mumbled, as we still danced.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Do you know what they are thinking?" He asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I don't have to, to hear what they say." He said.

"Jealous bastards." I said.

"I just think that you should be more careful with who you get... involved with. You are only going to get one chance to live. Or live a life you want anyway." He explained when the song ended. We stopped dancing and clapped.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Royce King.

I smiled.

"Have fun with this one." Edward mumbled and walked to a group of people.

"Gunsel." I muttered so he could hear.

"Would you like to dance?" Royce asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

He pulled me close. The way he looked at me was kind of weird but mother said to just ignore it.

"You look amazingly beautiful." He said.

"Thank you. And thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful." I smiled.

"I thought they would fit. You have lips as red as roses and eyes like violets." He smiled.

He spun me around.

We danced until Vera came back.

I smiled and carried Henry. Royce sat next to me.

"Hi, baby." I smiled.

"He sure is cute." Royce said.

"Rose, who is this?" Vera asked sitting down.

"This is Mr. King. He is my fathers bosses son." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

I rocked Henry in my arms. Vera and Richard went to eat.

"You look happy." Royce mused.

"I am." I smiled.

"Do you want a baby?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I think you would make a good mother." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? This Saturday?" Royce asked.

"Sure." I said.

He smiled.

At the end of the party I gave Henry back to Vera and Richard who took him home. I went home, to bed.

I woke up in the morning and took a shower.

After I got dressed and planned to spending the day with Vera and Henry. We were going to the park today.

I walked downstairs.

When I opened the door, I saw a large bouquet of violets from Royce. Just like he had said yesterday about my eyes.

I smiled.

I put them in my room and went to the park.

Vera was sitting on a bench, under a tree, reading. She had a stroller next to her. The lake in front, when ducks swam.

I walked over.

"Vera." I said. She looked up and smiled.

I picked up Henry, as she stood.

"He's so cute." I told her.

"I know." She smiled.

He finally opened his eyes.

They were a sparkling blue.

"Wow, Vera." I gasped.

"I know. Dr. Cullen looked at him yesterday. He just needed a wipe around his eyes. We are supposed to do it every morning for a month." She said.

I held him up, looking over him.

His hair was starting to curl.

I kissed him and he giggled. The sound was music.

He had adorable dimples.

I gasped. How could one baby be so cute.

I loved him.

I cradled him in my arms.

"How is married life?" I asked.

"Good. But I haven't slept since Henry was born." She said.

She looked tired. Her blonde hair a bit of a mess.

She naturally had dirty blonde hair. But it got lighter from the sun. In winter it was usually brown.

"How is Richard?" I asked.

"He is... Tired. He's working and helping with the baby." She said.

"If you'd like, I could take him." I said.

"Really?" She gasped. I nodded. "How about tomorrow?"

"I have a date." I said.

"With who? Royce King?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Wow." She said.

"I can take him Sunday, though." I offered.

"Thank you. We just want a night of sleep. It's incredible how hard it is to only sleep a little." She said.

"That's only because you are used to sleeping 60 hours a week." I said.

She laughed.

We walked around the trails and paths in the park.

Talked about what I needed to know. Talking about my date.

I got home by dinner, like always.

I went to sleep after.

It was a normal day.

I got dressed and prepared for my date.

I felt like this would defiantly change my life.

He arrived with flowers.

We went to dinner.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Very good, you?" I asked.

"Good. You look beautiful tonight." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled, blushing. I think he liked that. "You're very handsome as well."

"I only look good next to you." He said.

"Could I get you a brandy or something, sir." The waiter asked.

"No thank you. I'm not very interested in brandy. How about water for me and the lady." He winked at me and I giggled.

We talked about who we were and what we liked. I really liked him. He was so sweet and respectful.

He ordered for me and I loved the meal.

He walked me home and gave me flowers, before he kissed my hand and left.

We spent each day that week together. Usually at lunch so he could get back to the bank.

He was preparing to take over in a couple years. He always hinted that we would share the wealth and our lives.

It made me so excited.

I visited Vera and Henry each night.

I felt like everything was just flying by. It wasn't long before I found myself fantasizing about Royce and my future. I could picture him being perfect. Our large, pretty house, with our babies running around the yard. Him coming home and kissing me. Making him dinner, and breakfast and lunch. Going on dates and one day sitting on our porch with our grandchildren.

I also found myself comparing our relationship to Veras. She might have more now, but she settled for less than she could get. I could be rich. Happy family and everything.

A month passed quickly and Royce and I spent as much time together as we could. We attended parties, and walked through town together, showing off our perfect relationship.

Today I planned to see him again. I lay in bed, my room bright wearing a light pink night gown. I heard someone coming by my door and assumed it was my mother coming to wake me up.

"I'm already awake!" I yelled through the door.

It opened and Royce walked in. "That's good to hear."

"Royce!" I jumped and pulled my blanket up to cover my body. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to wait. And I needed to talk to your family first." He answered.

"My family?"

"Your father, mainly."

My eyes widened as he got on one knee beside my bed. I couldn't hold back the giant smile I wore on my face.

"I know it's fast, but I also know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked. My stomach turned, and I felt sick. My body was begging me to reach out and slap him but I fought back that erg and gave him my hand. I wanted to say no and kick him out but I didn't know why. I wanted this. This was all I had ever wanted. I loved him and he loved me.

"Yes!" I screamed.

He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me. He pulled me to my feet and spun me around hugging me. He pulled away smiling. He looked down my body and pulled my gown into my back making it tighter, as he pecked my lips.

His other hand started to cup my breast and I pushed him away.

"What?" Confusion filled his face and he tried to pull me back.

"Not now." I pushed back. "After we are married."

He looked annoyed. "I asked you to marry me."

"After our wedding." I explained.

"Now." He insisted.

"Our wedding night. If you loved me, you would be okay with that." I said.

He growled but nodded.

That week I spent with my parents, Royces parents and Vera. We decided to have the wedding in about two months. Why wait longer?

I had so much to do, but I knew I could get it all done. Royces parents agreed to pay for half the wedding, so I could be bigger and more amazing than ever.

Marisa wanted me to lend her a dress for my engagement party, so I took one that wouldn't stretch to her house the day before.

I walked into her room and laid the dress on her bed.

"Thank you. I don't know what happened to my other dress." She lied.

"Mhmm." I nodded. Scrub. I walked by her desk and picked up a small golden pocket watch. I knew it wasn't a member of her families. It looked like it belonged to Royce. I remembered Royce say he was missing his about a day ago. What would it be doing here? I was probably wrong.

I talked to her for a minute and left, keeping the watch. I knew Marisa's dad was no longer in the picture. Her mother doesn't live with any of her childrens fathers. We were barley allowed to hang out with her because of that.

The next day I got dressed beautifully in a silver long dress and left with my parents.

I met them at Royces house and was welcomed by friends and family.

I walked on Royces arms and he introduced me around proudly.

I pulled him to the side when I got the chance. It was dinner and I slid away from the table we sat at to talk to him.

"Is this yours?" I held the watch.

"Yeah, where did you find it?" He asked.

"Marisa's house." I answered and he looked up at me. "Why was it there?"

"I don't know." He mused.

"Why?" I repeated.

"I seriously don't know." He rushed sounding guilty.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"I don't know!" He snapped. I handed him back his ring and lifted my eyebrow.

"Tell me or this is off." I warned.

"Fine... I... We... She was telling me what to get you as a surprise on our wedding day. Because you are so special that I needed a second opinion. I would have asked Vera but she was always with you." He explained. I smiled and kissed him.

I opened his hand and took my ring back.

After dinner we danced a while. We only danced together for a few minutes before others got in the way.

"May I dance with the bride to be?" I heard a male behind me after dancing with about 7 others.

I turned and glared at Edward Cullen.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think that it could be funny to watch you stumble around again." He laughed, taking my hand. He spun me around for a couple minutes before letting me go.

"I don't stumble." I determined.

"You do more than most." He grinned.

"That's only when you're around." I glared.

"Shucks, I really have that effect on you." He joked.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"You don't have to be, if you don't want to." I informed him.

"Now I want to be here." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "It's not too late to call off this wedding. You might end up happier if you wait a couple years."

"Why? Do _you_ want to marry me?" I grinned.

"Oh god, no! I just think you are doing this for the wrong reasons." He mused. _Screw you, everyone wants to marry me._ I thought.

"What? Would you rather me go marry some poor, no good, beat, booze humping, scrub, woman chasing twit with nothing to offer me but a life full of dept and a promise of a life that will never happen? Because that's how I want my kids to be raised. With nothing." I snapped.

"It could work for you." He mused.

I rolled my eyes and went to dance with Royce.

It was a week until our wedding and everything was perfect. Today I was with Vera at her house. We talked and smiled, I held Henry and played with him.

"I can't wait until you're a mom! You will be amazing." She complemented.

"Thank you." I smiled. I loved hearing that.

I kissed his cheek and Richard walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" He announced louder than he needed to in this tiny house. Royce and I were going to have so much more.

Vera had always wanted a small house, and a close family. I was much different.

She got up and welcomed him with a kiss.

"Rosalie, you're still here?" He asked when he saw me.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked and Vera glared at him.

"I didn't mean to be rude, but isn't it late?" He asked.

"No it's..." I looked at the clock seeing it was almost midnight. My parents would kill me! "Oh darn! It is." I gasped. I should have left twenty five minutes ago so it wouldn't be that bad. But I still had to go home, so they didn't worry.

I jumped up and threw my coat on.

"Rose, It was good to see you again." Richard mused.

"You too, sir." I grinned and he laughed. I put my had on and smiled at the pretty gift from Royce.

I turned talking a bit of my wedding and say him kiss her sweetly from the corner of my eye. Henry sat in her arms.

I never kiss Royce like that. And I wanted that. Somehow that one little touch did so much to me. I looked down. Royce and I had a different, more passionate relationship than them. We would be better than that.

I said goodbye and stepped away from the house.

* * *

_**30's Slang probably used throughout my story:**  
_

_Abercrombie- _**A know-it-all**

_Abyssinia- _**I'll be seeing you**

_Aces, snazzy, hot, nobby, smooth, sweet, swell, keen, cool- _**Very good**

_All wet- _**No good**

_Ameche, horn, blower- _**Telephone**

_Apple- _**Any big town or city**

_Babe, broad, dame, doll, frail, twist, muffin, kitten- _**Woman**

Baby- **Sweetheart.**** 'She's my baby and I'd do anything for her.'**

_Beat- _**Broke**

_Behind the grind- _**Behind in one's studies**

_Big house, hoosegow- _**Prison**

_Bleed- _**to extort or blackmail**

_Blinkers, lamps, pies, shutters, peepers- _**Eyes**

_Blow your wig- _**Become very excited**

_Booze, hooch, giggle juice, mule- _**Whiskey**

_Brodie- _**A mistake**

_Brunos, goons, hatchetmen, torpedoes, trigger men- _**Hired gunmen and other tough guys**

_Bulge- _**Having the advantage**

_Bumping gums, booshwash- _**Talk about nothing useful**

_Butter and egg fly, hot mama, sweet mama, sweet patootie, dish, looker, tomato -_**An attractive woman**

_Butter and egg man- _**The money man, the man with the bankroll**

_Buzzer- _**Police badge**

_Cabbage, lettuce, kale, folding green, long green.- _**color of money**

_Canary- _**A female** **vocalist**

_Cats or alligators- _**Fans of swing music**

_Cave- _**One's house or apartment**

_Check or checker- _**A dollar**

_Chicago overcoat- _**Coffin**

_Chisel- _**Swindle, cheat, work an angle**

_Cinder dick- _**Railroad detective**

_Clip joint- _**Night club or gambling joint where patrons get flimflammed**

_Copper- _**Policeman**

_Crumb- _**A fink, a loser by social standards**

_Crust- _**To insult**

_Curve- _**Disappointment**

_Cute as a bug's ear- _**Very cute**

_Dead hoofer or cement mixer- _**Bad dancer**

_Dick, shamus, gumshoe, flatfoot-_**Detective**

_Dig- _**Think hard or understand**

_Dingy- _**Silly**

_Dizzy with a dame- _**Very much in love with a woman, sometimes at great risk to themselves, especially if she's someone else's moll**

_Dog house- _**String bass**

_Doggy- _**Well dressed but in a self conscious way**

_Doss- _**Sleep**

_Drumsticks, pins, pillars, stems, uprights, get away sticks, gams- _**Legs**

_Dukes, paws, grabbers, meat hooks-_**hands**

_Egg- _**A crude person**

_Eggs in coffee- _**Run smoothly**

_Evil- _**In a bad mood**

_Face-_**A Caucasian**

_Fem, filly, flame, flirt, fuss- _**Constant girl companion to a boy**

_Genius- _**An extremely, unbelievably, dumb persons**

_Gin mill- _**Place that serves liquor, sometimes illegally**

_Golddigger- _**Attractive young woman actively hunting for a rich man**

_Greaseball, half portion, wet smack, wet sock, jelly bean- _**Unpopular person**

_Gunsel- _**Gunman with a hint toward being a reckless loose cannon or young homosexual (insult)**

_Hard boiled- _**Tough**

_Hocks, plates- _**Feet**

_Keen- _**Very Good**

_Make tracks, dangle-_**Leave in a hurry,** **leave ****abruptly**

_Meat wagon- _**Ambulance**

_Mitt me kid!- _**Congratulate me**

_Nuts!- _**Telling someone they are full of nonsense **

_Pip- _**Attractive person**

_Pitching woo, making whoopee-_**Making love**

_Platter- _**A record**

_Plenty rugged- _**Big and strong**

_Pachuco-_**Young Mexican living in the US**

_Scrub- _**Poor student**

_Shake a leg- _**Hurry up**

_Smooth-_**Well dressed without qualification**

_Snipe-_**Cigarette**

_Speakeasy- _**Bar disguised as something else or hidden behind an unmarked door**

_Squat- _**Nothing**

_Stool pigeon, snitch- _**Someone who informs to the police**

_Take a powder, blow, split, scram, drift- _**Leave**

_Taking the rap, taking the fall-_**Taking responsibility for someone else's crime or crimes**

_Togged to the bricks-_**Dressed up**

_Twit- _**Fool or Idiot**

_Whacky- _Crazy

_What's your story, morning glory?- _**What do you mean by that?**

_Wheat-_**Person unused to city ways**

_Yo!- _**Yes**

_You and me both-_**I agree**

_"You shred it, wheat"- _**You said it**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the street.

It was cold. Colder than it should be for this time of year.

I really hoped it wasn't going to affect the wedding.

We had everything set. Nothing could go wrong by this point.

We would live happily ever after. I couldn't wait for Royce and I to have children. Children of our own. Like Henry.

I looked around the dark, cold street. I wanted to call my father. Have him pick me up, and escort me home. But that would be silly. I'm only a few blocks away. What could happen?

I turned a corner onto another street.

I heard laughing. Loud laughing.

I didn't pay it much attention.

A car passed and hit me with a burst of wind.

It was really cold. I hoped it wouldn't snow.

The wedding was only in a week.

"Rose!" I heard and looked over to see Royce and a couple friends. "Rose. Come over here. You've kept us waiting." He ran over and helped pull me over. I couldn't help smile at how happy he was to see me, but something told me to run. Fast.

"What I tell you John? Isn't she something?" Royce grinned.

I smelt the alcohol on his breath.

I thought he had said he didn't drink.

"It's hard to tell with all those clothes on." John mumbled drinking out of some bottle.

"What do you say Rose? Show him what you look like." Royce growled pushing his hand in my coat.

"Royce- Royce stop!" I pushed him away. "You're drunk."

"Come on, Rose." He tried again but I fought him away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sober." I said about to turn and leave.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I struggled and fought against him.

John laughed and continued to drink.

He was the tallest, with dark hair.

His smile was slimy.

Royce kneed me in the gut and pushed me to the ground.

I rolled over and got kicked in the side of the head. It stung and felt warm.

I saw Royce jump over and sit on my pelvis.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Shut up." He growled. He punched me in the face and my nose went numb. I started to cry in fear and pain.

He grabbed my hair and slammed my hair into the cement.

"Royce! Royce stop, please!" I screamed.

I felt something cold and hard hit my forehead. I heard the liquor bottle hit the ground shattering.

"Fuck Royce. Just dropped my drink." I heard a man slur.

"You can drink dear Rosie here, in a second." Royce promised him.

I screamed and cried getting hit again. Someone stepped on my face. I could barely breath.

"Someone stuff her mouth." John growled.

I felt something in my mouth. I think it was a tie or sock.

I spat it out.

"Royce stop! Please! I'll show you my body! Just don't let them hurt me!" I begged.

"Why Rosie?" He lowered his face closer to mine. "We can all share you, haven't you heard? Sharing is caring."

They stuffed something in my mouth, deep in my throat.

I screamed into it, feeling like I was about to vomit.

Someone pulled of my hat and I screamed. It stung so much.

I watched as Royce rushed to take off his belt.

I cried. I didn't want this. Please be some nightmare. He looked like the devil now.

Each second scared me more.

He pulled off his pants and I cried harder.

He held out his hand and someone put a small knife in his hand.

I screamed into the sock.

Shaking my head, hopping, preying he wouldn't do this. I would let him get away with it, if he stopped now.

I could barely see through the tears.

Someone held my hands up.

Royce stabbed into my chest. The sharp, cold metal sent a wave of shock through me. It hurt so much. He cut down my chest, trying to get my dress off.

They had already pulled my coat off. The buttons spread everywhere.

He dropped the knife and ripped the dress off.

His eyes explored my body, then he flipped me onto my stomach.

I cried more.

Someone slammed my face into the ground. I saw shades of red in my eye sight.

The red pouring around my face on the ground told me I was bleeding. But I couldn't feel my face.

Royce pushed my legs farther than they could or would go.

I screamed at the cramping pain.

I felt him enter me and screamed.

It hurt more than anything I'd ever felt before.

"How is she?" Someone asked.

"Dry." Royce growled.

He grabbed onto my hair and slammed my face into the ground. I cried and screamed.

He pulled my hair and John replaced Royce with a whiskey bottle. It stung as whiskey filled my core.

Royce went back in and groaned.

I screamed and cried. That didn't feel any better.

I wanted this to be over.

It hurt, and he pushed my face to the concrete. I cried.

I felt hopeless.

He got off but was replaced by another.

It was John.

I screamed in even more horror.

He smashed my face down a couple times. I screamed and cried.

He opened my legs, welcoming himself in.

I screamed and cried.

Why? Why was this happening? What had I done?

I screamed as he slipped in and out. It hurt so much. I couldn't breath.

He released in me and I cried.

He got up and for a second I was happy, then he grabbed my hair and pulled me onto my knees.

I looked up at his blurry face. Coughing through the tears.

He pulled the sock out of my mouth and I screamed in tears.

I saw the people around rubbing their dicks.

I screamed and John pushed into my mouth. Not caring that I couldn't breath. I was about to vomit.

I was in shock that this was happening.

I pushed him away and got up to run. I was only a block away from my street. Someone had to hear me.

One person caught me and threw me back. My head burned and bled.

"Good catch, Mars." Royce laughed.

"Bitch." John spat, kicking me.

He jumped onto my stomach and stabbed me many times.

I couldn't even breath.

I coughed out blood as the cold, sharp metal punctured my skin.

I screamed and he stabbed me in the cheek, probably aiming for my eye.

I cried.

"Mars. You deserve a turn!" John cheered.

Mars jumped onto me, flipping me onto my stomach.

He opened me up and did the same as the others. He stabbed me in the back.

I cried and they slammed my face into the ground.

I was happy when I passed out.

I still felt pain.

I cried when I woke up again.

Another guy was on me now.

"Come on, Randle. George is doing it." Royce pushed.

"I don't know." The man next to him said.

"Please! Stop!" I tried. "Don't! Please!"

I couldn't even feel my body anymore.

My head still hurt though.

George got off me and Randle sat on me.

"Please. Please don't. I'm b-b-beg-g-ging you. Please." I cried.

"I'm sorry." He whispered then did like the others.

"I hate you!" I screamed. I wished I could still move.

I passed out again and it felt so good to not know what was happening.

I opened my eyes and Royce was on me again.

"I h-ha-ate you!" I cried.

"Just die bitch." He slapped me.

I went to push him off me, with my last bit of strength. Hopefully if he had scratch marks or something, people would figure it out.

I scratched his face and pushed his chest.

He grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the ground until I passed out.

When I woke up, no one was on me. I was so happy, but then sad.

I saw them standing and laughing.

One threw a bottle at me and it shattered against me.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

They laughed about how I'd died.

"Looks like you'll need to find a new bride." John laughed.

"I'll need to learn some patience first." He said then walked away.

Was this why he did this? If I had of slept with him I'd still be alive?

I had trusted him. Loved him. We were going spend forever together. Live the perfect life. How wasn't I good enough for him?

I felt warmth going down my face. I didn't know if it was blood or tears.

I sat in the cold.

It was way to cold.

I kept thinking about my wedding. It was like all the blows to my head had erased my memory.

Everything was blurry.

I screamed when I finally got the air to.

I laid in my own pool of blood.

Tomorrow someone would come by and see my naked form.

Dead. I couldn't wait for it. I didn't want the sympathy. I didn't want the pain.

I waited to die. But it wasn't happening. Every second it felt like I was getting more alive. But I still felt the pain.

I looked up at the sky.

I saw little white balls of puff falling.

I cried as the snow rushed to fall.

It covered me as I froze.

All I could feel was the cold.

I was happy when it started to get warmer.

I had to be dying. Almost dead at least.

I closed my eyes. I waited for it. I felt to young to die. But what did I have left? I hated giving up, but by this point I didn't care.

I cried knowing I was wrong. He wasn't the love of my life. He was the end of it.

Love didn't exists. It was a state of mind. Just tell yourself to put up with a person.

I'm an idiot.

I felt tears.

It was over.

I played the game and lost.

I didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

It hurt too much.

I wished I could have some fairy tale ending.

I imagined what would have happened if the perfect man for me had come along when it started.

Saved me from them. I wanted that so bad.

I couldn't stand knowing this was how I ended.

My poor parents. Would see my body and know it wasn't an easy death.

Royce would probably get away.

I felt something on my numb stomach. I opened my ears, and that hurt.

I saw a blurry figure over me.

No. No, no, no, no, no! I had to be alive when they found me?

There was no point. I was dead. I liked it that way.

He worked over my body.

I moaned trying to tell him to stop bothering.

"Rosalie Hale?" I heard barley.

I laid back. I was getting warmer. Finally going to die.

I tried to see who it was.

He looked a little like god. I couldn't wait to talk again. I'd be screaming words at him.

I felt myself flying. I was finally dead. But why did I still feel pain.

I knew I had to be alive still.

I tried to make out who it was.

Dr. Carlise Cullen.

Was he trying to fix me? I was dead. I tried to make him stop. I just wanted to die.

It was suddenly bright. And much warmer. I was finally dead.

I felt something in my neck, and screamed as pain and fire started to come.

He hadn't tried to help me. He was here to torture me more. I cried at the thought. I hated men! All they ever did was hurt you!

I screamed at the pain.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him say. Sorry? He was sorry?

I screamed in pain.

It felt like my eyes were melting but somehow burning. My fingers stayed curled as I cried.

It felt like forever.

I couldn't stop remembering what Royce had done. Why couldn't I die already?

I wanted that. I welcomed it. I didn't need this!

I screamed and the fire burned me from head to toe.

I screamed and begged for someone to kill me.

I couldn't see, but I felt something cold on my hand.

"I'm sorry. The pain will end. I promise." I heard.

I screamed and the voice continued. It started talking about me drinking blood and not ageing.

That's all I really heard through my screams.

"Are you serious? Rosalie Hale? Don't you think she's a little familiar. Everyone will be looking for her, not that anyone would suspect who is responsible " I heard another voice growl. It annoyed me but I was happy they knew what happened.

I would golt and scream in the fiery horrible sizzling pain which ran through my body like and electric bolt that continued to electrocute me. I had to be in hell, there was no other possible option. I was dying and in a horrible, horrible hell.

I was happy when I was asleep. I still felt the pain but not as bad. My breathing hurt and soon the pain got the worst it had been. My chest was pulled to the ceiling like a magnet and I dropped as my body suddenly went numb.

I lay for a second trying to understand what had happened. After a minute I realized I was no longer breathing and jumped up, taking a huge breath of fresh, crisp air.

My eyes burned, along with my throat but I was to busy growling at the semi familiar figures standing before me. One woman and two men. I growled and the man with blonde hair stopped me, holding up his hand.

"Rosalie, we do not wish to harm you." He had a calm and settle voice. I was mad. I didn't know why but I was furious. I wanted to kill something, break something else, bite, kick, scratch, scream and anything else to make myself happy again. _I HATE YOU! _My mind screamed.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"I'm Dr. Carlise Cullen. This is my wife Esme and son Edward. How much do you remember?" He asked. I growled at how irritating his calm voice was. CLEARLY SOMETHING WAS WRONG! The smaller brunette woman by his side flinched but the copper haired boy glared. _Screw you. _I thought and his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you and where am I and how the hell did I get here?" I snarled. I knew it wasn't lady like to act this way but I lost interest in caring.

"We are friends of your family, I brought you here. This is our home." He answered.

"THEN WHY AM I HERE?" I glared at him.

"Please calm yourself. You were dying on the street, so I came to help you." He answered. That made me stand strait. I didn't remember anything but flashes of darkness and blood.

"Why was I on the street?" I asked calmly now, just trying to remember.

"I don't know. But maybe we should hunt a little, and maybe you might remember." He offered.

"Hunt?" I asked.

"Hunt. Do you remember what I told you a couple nights ago?" He asked. I nodded. Vampires and blood and eating animals and other things I didn't believe. "We are vampires. Only we hunt animals not humans."

I only wanted to hunt one person right now. And when I remembered who that was, I planned on killing him!

We went out and they tried to explain what to do and think. I believed them more seeing what I could do. He explained everything as we hunted.

I killed a couple animals feeling bad about it.

Flashes of my last human night continued but never made sense. They forced their way into my mind and I welcomed them wanted to know more. I tried to open and see my way through things until I saw his face.

At that second everything came flooding back like a tsunami killing everything I had left in me. I stepped out of my run and stopped picturing everything. I had felt so strong and now I felt so weak. I fell trying to now get the memory out but it stuck. Everything stuck. Left burning in my mind for all eternity. I screamed and cried but no one had come. No one cared. I was alone. I had always been alone. And I'm alone again. I couldn't stop seeing his revolting, disgusting face. Their stupid ugly smiles and laughs as they hovered over me.

I tried to make my memory blurry but that didn't work. Dr. Cullen, his wife and Edward came back.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Esme rushed.

"No." Edward answered, picking me up and running. The next thing that I knew, I was on my bed. Every part of my soul hurt. Everything was gone. I screamed out loud. I hated everyone. Now I was like this forever. No love, no life, no children, no future! Why was I put in this hell? What could I have done to deserve this?

Esme sat beside me trying to understand what had happened.

Edward said it was my story to tell, but I didn't care anymore.

The first month I spent sitting and starring out my window, at the forest. My eyes barely opened, and I never moved. I hunted a couple times but that was nothing.

Carlise.

He did this.

Without him I would be dead. Six feet under and happy about it. I wouldn't be in this mess. I would be completely happy. Floating around in heaven, away from all of this. I smelt Edward come in and sit down beside me.

"Rose." He muttered.

I didn't respond.

"Would you have listened if someone had told you what kind of a person Royce was?" He asked.

"No, probably not." I murmured in a robotic, dead voice.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Why? You did nothing. I did." I never changed my tone.

"I still could have warned you." He said.

"How?"

"I can read minds. And I could read his." For the first time I turned my head to look at him. He was looking down ashamed and sad. I tried to be mad, but I was too forgiving. He was also the only one in here that I cared to see right now.

"That's fine. I wouldn't have listened. And you did warn me. You said I should get to know him more." I tried to remember.

"I did?" He asked.

"I think so." He sat with me for a few minutes, until going downstairs to his piano.

I sighed and thought about Royce. What was he doing now? Singing in pride by his own pool of vomit. Hopefully he shot his own brains out. I would. I wanted to. I wanted to watch him and everyone else who was involved suffer. I hated them all so much.

That's when the perfect idea came to mind.

I smiled and ran downstairs, sitting next to Edward on the piano. I forgot how to play but watched.

_I know how you can make it up to me._ I thought.

"How?" He asked. Good, it worked. He grinned.

I ran everything I wanted to do through my mind. He acted as if it was nothing until I thought about Royce. He stopped and starred at me in shock. I grinned, knowing that meant it was horrifying.

Everything that happened to him seemed too good for him. I grinned knowing this would be good.

"Rose, that's sick!" He breathed.

"So is he! Do you think he deserves to live? Because I sure don't!" I yelled.

"Of course not but... You don't really want to live the rest of your life knowing you killed a group of people, do you?" He asked.

"I_ despise_ those men. I absolutely_ loath_ those men, and everyone who brought them into this world or my life. They belong in hell, and that's where I'll send them!" I hate them so much.

"Rose..." He started.

"I know I will only regret this if I don't do it. If I take them out of this world, there will be a reason for me living with this memory." I explained.

"It won't make you feel any better." He tried.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM?" I asked.

"I'm not." He defended.

"Yes, you are! I know that if I don't do something, I will go on forever feeling weak and knowing I let them win! I don't want to let them win!" I cried.

He put his arm around me and sighed.

"Please help." I begged. "I'm going to do it either way and I don't want to lose control on anyone else, or drink their blood. I never want another part of them inside me again." I growled the last part, while the memory played over in my head. Disgust filled his face and he agreed.

For the next week he taught me about the human body and what hurt most on men. I giggled when I tried stuff on him and he got mad.

Esme and Carlise were happy to see us spending time together. Mostly to see me out of my room.

Today was the sixth week since I had been killed. I was going to kill all six of them by Saturday, which was Royces birthday. Each day I would kill a different one, and Royce on his birthday.

I tried to think of ways to get to all his friends in a day, but then I remembered that they would most likely be attending his party, laughing and reminiscing about the day I died. The thought made me growl.

Edward told me to simply not breath, but put this hospital goo up my nose just encase. I could smell over it but it was faint.

I walked down the street wearing the same hairstyle as the night they killed me. My make up was run, as if I had just been crying. I enjoyed acting. This was fun. I wore the outfit Carlise had found me in, but brought a pretty white dress to through on and act like an angel in. I couldn't wait. Adrenaline ran through me and I couldn't hold back the smile with all my strength. I managed to pull it back to a evil grin, which would work fine.

It was late. Much later than I would have thought. No one was out. I liked that. It made everything so much simpler.

Randle was first.

I followed him, burning a hole in the back of his head with my eyes. Each time he stopped to turn, I would hide.

"Randle." I breathed softly, going onto a roof. I watched him turn, fear in his eyes. His heartbeat moved at a delicious pace.

He turned and started moving faster. I got closer and said his name again. The same thing happened and I giggled.

I made my steps louder so he would turn more. I heard him whisper prayers. I smiled wider.

"Praying won't help you anymore," I said. After he started walking again I got close enough to whisper in his ear. "Randle."

He screamed and jumped, turning. Tears stained his cheeks, his chest pounding and he... he wet himself a little. He looked all around and I went behind him glaring. I covered myself in the white and stood under a streetlight. I put the white hood over my head and the dress draped over my body like a robe, covering the floor around me. I looked down so he couldn't see my face.

He turned and looked at me. His heart beat faster.

"W-Who are you!?" He yelled. I didn't answer as I tried to hold in my laughter. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"

I couldn't stop smiling. "You did something Randle. Something bad." I said in a calm, smooth voice.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" His heart was uneven along with his breathing.

"Tell me what you did Randle. On this same street." I pushed. He looked around and I heard his feet shuffle.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He shuttered.

"Come on, Randle. Don't lie to me. You know perfectly well what you did and who I am." I was almost snarling.

"R-R-R-Rosalie?" He whispered in a high pitched tone. My head snapped up and I glared at him. He screamed and cried.

"Your dead!" He cried.

"Yes, and you are too!" I jumped to a roof faster than he could see, taking off the dress.

I jumped back down, and he got on his knees in front of me, about to beg for his pathetic little life.

"Please! I'm sorry! I never meant to do that, but I was scared! Royce..." He started.

"_You! __You_ were scared! _You_ got raped by your future husband and five of his most cowardly friends! _You_ did!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking strait! I was drunk and afraid and stupid, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me." He cried.

"Aww. Remember when I asked you the very same thing?" I asked. I broke his nose and chipped out all his teeth before disconnecting his spine and smashing his face into the streetlight. He died as his skull wrapped around the pole. He was implanted there, not able to move. They would have to have the light taken down to detach his face. I didn't want it here. It was just another horrible memory.

It had begun. No turning back now.

I grabbed the dress and ran home.

"Where were you?" Esme demanded as I walked in.

I smiled, and her face changed not understanding why I was suddenly smiling.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Nothing." I mused going upstairs to shower and change.

After, while I sat at my vanity table, she came back up and brushed through my hair.

"Rosalie, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Does Edward know?" She asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Then why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"You'll be mad." I said.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked. I knew that she was thinking _Stop doing things if you know they will make me mad, _I could see it in her eyes.

"Because you wouldn't agree." I answered.

"Agree with what? Your choices? What happened? Swearing? Stealing? Sex before marriage?" She asked and I looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry. But what happened with him was not your fault."

I shook my head.

"It is my fault! It is!" I looked at her through the mirror. "I should have been smarter! Now I'm stuck with this!"

"Sweetheart..." She started.

"It's Carlise fault too! Why would he change me? Why would he do this? This is my own personal hell! Who wants a life where they can't grow, love or have children? It's horrible!" I yelled.

She looked down. "He just wanted you to be happy. To have a second chance. He wasn't thinking, no. But you were so much like me, he thought that it might be the same. He had no time to make a smart choice."

"How am I like you?" I asked.

"Rich husbands, wanting children, love, marriage, a pretty house and all of that. I just got farther than you." She mused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I never chose this life. But who really does? I was married to this man named Charles. He seemed wonderful. He had money, looks, a great name and so much more. I agreed to marry him, after my parents pushed me into it. He was cruel and abusive but I never minded until I got pregnant." She started. My head snapped up and I looked at her with curiosity. "Yes, I ran away from him, moving state to state, whenever he found me. He didn't even know about the baby. I fulfilled my dream of being a teacher, up until my son was born. He was amazing but he only lived a few days, having a lung disease. I couldn't live without him. I had risked everything for him. I knew that going back to Charles was impossible. He would kill me. So I gave up. I tried to kill myself, jumping off a cliff. I was announced dead on scene, before being sent strait to the morgue. Carlise was working that day, and heard my heart beating. We had met before when I was 15. I had broken a bone. He remembered me and decided to change that I never would have met him. Sometimes... bad things have to happen before you find your fairy tale. Sometimes bad people have to hurt you before good people can fix you."

I smiled a little and she smiled in return.

"Your eyes are getting dark, would you like to go hunt?" She asked. I nodded and we went. I killed a couple mountain lions and many deer. I was almost full when I smelt the sent of blood. Human blood. I ran and Esme tried to stop me. There was a small came site people were using that we had wondered into. I groaned and left them alone, practicing for Royce and his friends, I told myself.

I killed more animals to finish off with my thirst.

We got home by morning.

"Rosalie." Carlise mused when we walked in. He was reading the paper in the family room, with Edward reading a book.

"What?" I snapped. He still made me mad.

"Have you seen the front page of the papers this morning?" He asked.

"Of course not, what are you stupid? I just got home!" I growled.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped. I growled a little. I didn't like him very much and not being able to control my emotions didn't help.

"It's fine." He tossed me the paper and the first thing read _Randle Harris Murder Scene Questions! _The paragraph made me laugh.

_As police tried to identify the body of one of the richest men in America, they were stumped to find they could not remove his skull from the streetlight on which he lay. It took up until two hours after the body was originally reported for police to move him, but after everyone is asked, who or what could have done this?_

I stopped reading and laughed, knowing it was me.

"Please explain." Carlise pushed. "Why is this so funny?"

"He deserved it." I said. He whipped his face with his hand and sighed.

"Rosalie no one ever _deserves_ to die." He said.

"YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE OVER MINE!" I assumed screaming.

"No, never..." He started.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU SAID I WAS FREE TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" I screamed.

He was speechless, thinking of what to say.

I stomped upstairs and got changed, planning on how George would die. I put on a wig, and dark makeup, wearing loose clothing and anything to hide my face. I tried to stalk him around town. He had a pretty young girl friend. They talked to people, mostly about dating for over a year. I liked watching them. They seemed really in love. Then again, so did Royce and I to the public eye.

I went home and changed again. I got a disappointed look from those who would later pretend to have bore me, and ran out. It was night. He was staying at some hotel. This would be more difficult.

I dressed in the dress like I had with Randle. I broke the electric panel on their floor so it would be pretty dark. When he came out to get ice for his little romantic night, his heart beat fast, seeing me at the back on the hall. A couple lights flickered making it even better. I looked down so he didn't see who I was.

"Uh..." He mumbled.

"Does she know what you did, Georgy?" I asked in the same voice as yesterday.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding scared but trying to hide it. "What do you want?"

"You. Doesn't everyone want you?" I asked.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He growled.

"You don't remember me? And I thought that we had such a great time." I grinned.

"Do you know who I am? Get out or you will be going away for a very long time!" He yelled as if I cared.

"Baby, who's out there?" I heard a girl from his room.

"No one go to bed!" He instructed.

"Actually Mr. Paterson, I was planning the same thing with you." I looked up and he jumped, eyes wide and heart racing. "Do you even remember my name?" I used my sweetest voice.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-royc-c-c-c-c-ce..." He tried.

"No silly..." I giggled and then snarled "Rosalie."

I stepped towards him grabbing his neck and throwing him across the room multiple times. He gagged and chocked.

"Say my name George, say it. Rosalie. Say it." I growled quietly pinning his neck to the wall. He hadn't said my name while he was on top of me, but his girlfriends. "You could have stopped calling me Carmen when the others did, but you just had to think about your little girlfriend. Funny, I couldn't stop thinking about the ways I could get Royce to do the same to her first."

"No... Don't touch her." He growled, trying to pull my hands away. I dropped him. He breathed heavily, shimmying away from me. He glared at me. "Kill me, I did it. She did nothing!"

"You want me to go back on my word, and let her live?" I asked. I had no intention on even seeing her, but I didn't understand why he was defending her. He was a monster. He was a drunk, womanizing pig of a monster. Royce was better than him. At least the way rumors and society said. Everyone always talked about him as being worthless and a waist of skin, but why would he be better than Royce? Royce and I were getting married, but still he wouldn't protect me. He tried to hurt me.

"She did nothing! Don't touch her!" He yelled, looking mad.

"Fine. I'll let her live, if I can torture you to near death and let animals eat the remains of your almost lifeless body, or snap her neck so quick she wouldn't know what happened... And give you $10,000." I tried.

"Do not touch her! Torture me! Leave her out of this!" He snarled.

"$20,000." I offered. Why wasn't he doing it? I wanted someone like him. I didn't even care what he did anymore. Were men actually like this? Maybe if I got him drunk?

"No amount of money is worth her dying, kill me!" He demanded.

"Fare enough." I shrugged turning to leave. "Tell Royce I'm going to kill him."

I couldn't kill him. I had no idea why but I couldn't. Until he muttered, "Fucking bitch."

I turned grabbing his throat and growling. I smashed the large window at the end of the hall and let him dangle.

"I don't want to be responsible for the death of suck a _sweet _guy so if you can climb back in, you can live." I kicked some glass around the edge, hanging him by his arms. I turned and left hearing him struggle.

He was almost in when he gasped "Ouch!" and was suddenly screaming as he fell. Oh well, I tried.

I heard Carmen open the door and gasp before crying. "George?!"

I ran out passed the group of people surrounding his dead bleeding body. I moved too fast to see, running home feeling even freer than before.

I changed and took a shower before running into the forest to hunt. I wasn't supposed to hunt without someone but I didn't care.

Carlise gave me the paper in the morning, not even mentioning that I went out alone.

_Suicide or Drunken Accident?_

_Last night the streets of Rochester were shocked to see the 7th richest man in the world George Paterson laying dead, in the streets, after falling from the 5th floor hallway in his apartment. Either he was drunk and fell, tired of life or maybe even pushed, is still to be decided. At this incident it came to our attention that he and his long time girlfriend Carmen Gladfield had been secretly married for almost eight months now. In his will, leaving all of his possessions his home and over 12.8 billion dollars in her name. She, being the only seen around where he fell, is currently under police care. She said there was a blonde woman wearing white who she saw leaving as she left the room. Gladfield couldn't be questioned at the time, considering no one understood her through her tears. _

I stopped reading when Carlise cleared his throat. He didn't look happy.

"I don't know if I'm more upset that you killed him, blamed his wife, or got caught doing so." He mentioned.

I shrugged and went upstairs.

"Wait a minute young lady!" He stopped me. I rolled my eyes and turned.

"What?"

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry I brought you into this world, when you wanted to leave but believe me when I say I had my reasons. It's one thing to get revenge, I might not believe in it, but I do understand it. I only ask that you be more careful. I don't need this family being put into any danger." He said. I nodded and went upstairs.

I changed and showered again. I played piano a little, hitting keys, hopping to remember how.

After the sun had started setting I went after Alex. He was a joy to kill.

I followed him on the king balcony, where he was staying. Royce wasn't home. He was renting out the one we were going to live in together.

I followed him, trying to make a shadow so that he would get scared. I smiled when he did. I wore the white dress, it seemed to scare people well.

I grabbed his throat and held him over me, hiding my face again. He screamed and cried.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"How does it feel to have no strength when you are about to die?" I asked. His heart beat faster and he screamed for help. He was the only one home.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He screamed.

"Maybe this will remind you..." I carried him to the edge of the railing where a stone pole held up the gate. I slammed him onto it so that it broke through his trousers and went up his ass. He screamed and I glared at him. His face changed to horror when he saw who I was. "Still forget who I am?" I asked.

"R-R-R-R-R-Rosalie!" He screamed as if trying to warn Royce or the police but no one would stop me from killing him.

I snapped his jaw to shut him up, suddenly hearing the door downstairs open.

"ROY-" I cut him off by pulling up his foot and pushing it halfway down his throat. His eyes grew bloodshot and I went to the top of the staircase. Royce walked in with some redhead on his arm. He was rushed to get inside, his heart beating quick.

"Mr. King, you are suck a gentlemen." She giggled.

I missed him. I have no idea how or why I possible could or would but I missed him. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and have him tell me that everything would be okay. I was just dreaming and I would wake up on our wedding day, ready to start our lives and family. I wanted that so bad.

"Royce." I cried quietly. My legs felt numb. Maybe he did feel bad. Maybe he just couldn't control himself. He could have tried to stop them, and joined in so it was him and not them on top of me. He did say that I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

"Daisy, you have to be the most beautiful woman on the planet." I heard him say. I was mad. I was sad. I stomped back and slammed the door behind me. I knew he heard but didn't care.

I walked over to Alex and punched him, before sitting down and crying in my own lap. I didn't know what to do. I was so alone. I cried a little more, before snapping Alex's neck and dropping him. I used red paint, walking into Royces room. I remembered the first time I'd been in here.

We sat on his bed and he held my hands, he called me beautiful, and kissed me. He had used so much passion and lust I thought that I knew he loved me. He had laid me back on the bed, putting his hands up my dress. "I love you, Rosalie Hale." He had said. "I love you too." I had smiled. "I want to spend forever together." He had lied. "Same." I had been so stupid. I remember he had parted my legs and I pushed him away, saying I wanted to wait until marriage.

Maybe if I'd fallen for him then, he wouldn't have hurt me.

I put the paint on my finger and drew six little stick men on the wall behind his bed. I put a crown on the one at the end, putting a line through the first three.

I smiled and left.

In the morning I got the paper first.

The headline read _9th Richest Man in the World and 3rd in America Found Dead._

_Alex Thomas was found dead in one of Royce Kings guest rooms. He suffered a broken neck, strangling and what is assumed to be rape._

I burst into laughter, so happy about that.

"Is it something I want to see?" Carlise asked.

"Depends on how much you support me." I snubbed. I didn't consider him a father but I knew he was pushing for that. I know how fathers work. Once they have a son, the daughter is his wife problem. I didn't need that in two homes.

I gave him the front page and laughed at the other page which was Royce crying that he was going to die.

I handed it to Carlise and went to read Alice in Wonderland. I felt like it could relate to me somehow, if the hole was Alice and the man she trusted most fell in unwelcomed.

I read through the book quickly as it turned to time to stalk Mars.

I followed him in a bar, driving him crazy so he would leave, stumble into an alley and die where I told him to.

The next day it was John.

John. I hated that man so much that it hurt.

I left and went to Royces house where he was staying.

I followed him through the house whispering his name.

When I popped out he wasn't scared. He laughed.

"That son of a bitch wasn't crazy!" He laughed pointing at me. I didn't bother with the dress.

"I hate you." I growled.

"_Me_? I'm not the used up _slut_ fucking_ all_ my husbands closet friends!" He spat.

I growled and jumped at his throat. I pulled out his tongue, pulled down his pants, ripped off his penis, before pushing it down his own throat. I threw his dying, twitching body on the front steps as Royce came home. I stood in his room when I heard him scream like the little girl he is.

He had tried to scrub off the paint but it was still there. The outline at least. I only repainted Royces, before circling it. I walked home through the forest, hunting to get rid of the sent of human blood.

I got home to Carlise, Esme and Edward all starring at the paper with wide, horrified expressions on their faces.

"Rosalie..." Carlise breathed.

"I don't know whether to be proud or disgusted." Edward mused.

"Edward! Disgusted." Esme said.

Carlise pushed the paper to me and I grinned seeing it.

_JOHN HILLARD FOUND DEAD!_

_John Hillard, third richest man in the world was found dead on the Kings doorstep, his pants down and genitalia down his throat. Royce King has now hidden himself, crying that he will be next on the string of murders. _

It got more descriptive about what was found which made me grin more.

I took a shower and imagined my life if I were still human. Why couldn't the world be like that? Human.

All day I made different things happen until it was time to go. I stole my wedding dress and dressed as if it were my wedding day. I made everything about myself perfect.

I went to his bank, where I had heard he was hiding and went to the vaults floor. I heard three heard beats, one faster than the others. I grinned and walked down the halls with my my veil down.

I snapped the two guards neck, hearing his heart beat inside increase. I opened vault number 6 and pulled my veil up, grinning evilly at my cowering, drinking victim as he screamed. I enjoyed the music of his pain. It was just beautiful.

His wife beater was covered in sweat and whiskey, stained with signs of his fear.

"Hello, darling." I smiled lovingly at him. "Did you miss me?"

He tried to shimmy away but I caught his foot. Tears stained his monstrous face.

I picked him up and smashed him into a wall.

"Because I missed you! Every second we were apart!" I lied.

I kissed him, crushing his teeth and jaw. I pulled away smiling.

"We missed our wedding day... And wedding night." I grinned.

I smashed him into the floor a couple times, trying to imagine being elsewhere. I really hated him.

I spun him around so he hit everything around him. "Our first dance..." His arms snapped and he screamed. "Our toasts..." I smashed the alcohol bottles to his head. "Our first time..." I pushed him to the ground and roughly slid my foot over his groin pulling it apart. He screamed as he lost his dick and balls. "No that's right! YOU GAVE ALL THAT UP!"

"Rosalie please! I'm so sorry!" He begged before I stomped in his face. "I missed you, I really did! I'm so sorry! I love you! We were meant to be together, and I wasted that! I never wanted to share you with anyone you were all mine and I'm so sorry! What happened to you?" He asked. I knew his games and lies. And he was lying through his teeth.

"Well, baby, I am happy that you asked. I got picked up by Dr. Cullen. Yes, he is a vampire and now I am one too." I growled. I bent his knees back and he begged me to stop.

"Yes! We all agreed that the Cullens were freaks! Anyone who didn't want you was! You are perfect! Do you want to be a freak too?"He asked.

I growled crushing every bone in his pitiful little body.

"Don't speak that way about me new family!" I crushed his ribs and then his lungs. I torched the place with his liquor and smiled as I heard him scream.

I let the fire eat him alive, like it had me.

"Thank you." I heard beside me. I turned and saw Edward who was standing next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Carlise wanted me to make sure you were okay. Thank you." He repeated.

"Your welcome... For what?" I asked.

"You defended us... In your own way." He clarified. I smiled and hugged him, needing to be comforted.

He took me home and I sat on the couch with him. I felt so alone. I had no one. No one and nothing. I rested my head back and looked at Edward.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I've been with Carlise since 1918." He answered.

"Does it get any better?" I asked.

"Depends on how you see things, I guess." He answered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I'm sure he would be blushing if he could. "No, I wouldn't."

_Yes, you would be._ He laughed looking away. _Yes! I knew it!_

"No." He laughed. I smiled and hugged him tighter. I hated feeling alone and so far he's all I felt I had.

_Why were you changed? _I thought.

"I was dying. Spanish Influenza. Both my parents had already. The only reason he bit me was because my mother begged." He explained in little detail. But I also didn't care.

I closed my eyes and imagined I was asleep.

I heard Edward growl and jump up. I looked up at him wondering why. Esme looked embarrassed as she rushed out.

"CARLISE! ESME!" He yelled.

They slowly came in with looks on their faces saying we had caught them.

"Why exactly is Rosalie here?" He growled and I looked at them wondering.

"I couldn't just leave her there to die." Carlise said.

"_Who_ is she here for?" He growled. I didn't understand.

Carlise hesitated and answered after Edward gasped. "You were very lonely and I thought that maybe having her around would spark some interest. You seemed so good together before."

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY HUMANITY TO BE _HIS_ LITTLE PLAY TOY!"I screamed. That was infuriating! THEY DIDN'T CARE AT ALL! THEY JUST WANTED TO GET THEIR SON LAID!

"No, Rosalie. We do love you, but it was just the push we needed." Esme tried.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T WORK OUT FOR _YOUR_ FAMILY CARLISE!" I spat his name.

I stomped upstairs and slammed my door, before taking off into the forest. Something needed to die.

I ran through, hunting any killing almost anything.

I stopped growling when I heard someone following.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Rosalie, I know that you are mad, I'm not too happy either, but that's no reason to be so cruel to Carlise and Esme, they are if not your, then my parents and I don't like seeing them as sad as you make them with your mouth!" He yelled.

"Enough Edward, my life is hard enough!" I screamed, crying.

"I don't care! That gives you no right to act the way you do!" He yelled. "Now you can either smarten up, princess, and come home to apologize, or go off on your own! You choose." He instructed.

I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to be alone.

I went home with him.

"Esme, Carlise I'm sorry for how I acted. I understand you were just trying to make him happy and I am sorry for how I've been treating you since I came." I muttered, but did mean it.

They smiled and accepted it.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the living room of the home I'd only lived in for about two years now. It was bright as light flashed threw the wide window. I was waiting for the sun to go down, so that I could go to the grave yard, like I do every night except Sunday. Each day I use to spit and break the grave of Randle on Monday, George on Tuesday Alex on Wednesday, Mars on Thursday, John on Friday, and Royce on Saturday. I find it quite ironic that Royce had five friends with him that night. Six is the number of satin, six is the number of times Royce bagged for forgiveness six is the number of times I screamed while turning into a vampire six was the number of times I blacked out, six was the amount of weeks before I started killing them and six is the vault number he hid in.

When I walked in I saw Carlise, Esme and Edward sitting there waiting for me. Carlise asked if I could sit down for a family meeting. I wasn't surprised that he thought of me as a part of this family, an important part at that. Even though I hated this life, and his decision to change me, and my choices with Royce were not his favorite, and I also refused to take his last name, he still considered me family. I was thankful he was so understanding. I couldn't make it without a families support. I often wished he had Edwards gift so I could thank him with my integrity intact.

I sat on the large white sofa, and looked at Carlise and Esme who were sitting on the sofa across the table, with Eddie standing behind. He cringed at his unwanted nickname. It was always my test to see if he was reading my mind. I grinned at him and thought _Oh Eddie Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Ill sing Eddie all day long! Hows it been going, dear Eddie-my-boy!_ I sung in my head, and he glared at me.

"Rosalie, we wanted to talk to you, quickly before you leave for you... nightly routines." Carlise started with a cautious expiration I also knew he hated my choices with the already dead. He believed in show respect for the dead, But these men deserved no respect.

"We are planning on leaving soon. Moving away. We would like to know if you would like to come alone. I know how much you love watching your family grow, this last year, and Veras life, but we cant act this age much longer, and you should be able to go around town, without striking fear into others around you, who believe they are seeing a ghost." He continued.

What? Moving? Leaving the place I love. The place I grew up in. The place were my life started, and my families continues. The place were I met... Then it hit me and I realized I didn't want much more to do with the family that ruled over Rochester. If one of them even looked at either of my families in a different way, I'd gladly rip their head off.

"Okay. Where are we going? When?" I questioned.

"In a few days, and somewhere in Tennessee The weathers been changing so we might change it a bit but I'm sure that..."

"WHAT!" I screeched. "YOU WANT, NO EXPECT ME TO LIVE IN SOME OLD STYLED HICK TOWN! WHO THE HELL'S DAMN IDEA WAS THIS!"

I was standing now, and flaring my arms around.

"Well, Edwards. He wanted to move somewhere more..." Carlise started.

"WHAT? LET ME GUESS, A SMALL LITTLE TOWN, SO HE CAN HAVE A BRAKE FROM BEING A MIND READING FREAK!" I continued. I didn't really mean it, or understand why I was acting like this but I was to mad to stop. Carlise and Esme were looking at me in shock, and Edward looked annoyed. I mentally apologized and continued.

"WHAT THE HELL! DOES NO ONE CARE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY OR THINK? GOD, ALL YOU DO IS CATER TO HIS EVERY WHIM AND NEED BECAUSE HES "SPECIAL" AND KISSES YOUR ASSES! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!"

''You don't have to come, if you don't want to. We cant make you stay with us." Esme said, looking like she was about to cry, or already crying, but having no tears stopped her.

"Rose, stop it now!" Edward warned looking sternly at me.

"SHUT UP, EDWARD! YOU ARE SUCH AN ABERCROMBIE! ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS TRY AND MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, AND NOW YOU'VE MADE SURE THAT AFTER DEATH... THAT'S WERE I GO! AND NOW YOU'VE DECIDED TO MOVE ME ACROSS THE COUNTRY AND WEAR PLEAD OR STAY HERE AND DIE ALONE!" My adoptive parents both looked at me in shock and pain, but Edward was watching me in disgust. "Well come on then, your not just leaving me here... So lets pack!" I said very loudly. "Oh isn't this a very nice painting, to bad Rose likes it! We don't need it, so lets just beat it!" As I grabbed the large painting off the wall and smashed it over my knee. "Oh and look! All the books Rose loves to read in her free time, but we plan on putting her in town to work like a freaking farm animal! So..." I smashed the large Mahogany book shelf into the floor after throwing all the books out the now broken window. "But you know whats a real keen idea? LETS JUST GET RID OF THE FURNITURE, BECAUSE WE'VE SMARTLY DECIDED THE LEAVE THE BIG APPLE SO WE CAN SPEND DAY IN AND DAY OUT WORKING OUR ASSES OFF UNTIL THE COWS COME HOME!" I got louder and threw one coach into the wall, which cracked while the sofa snapped and shattered. Suddenly Esme jumped up and was blocked behind Edward. Carlise was standing a few feet away from me trying to calm me down, but knowing it was a wasted effort.

I snapped the coffee table in half then stomped on it. I threw the other sofa out the window shattering it. I was about to beat Edward precious piano, when I noticed Esme kneeling down picking up a picture. She was crying, with no tears showing.

I mindlessly walked over and bent down to comfort her. The picture was of her and her son when he was just born. It was the only time she got to hold him, and now the picture had a small rip in it.

"I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't mean to. I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean anything I said, And Ill do anything to make it up to you!" I vowed. She looked at me and stopped crying.

"Move to Tennessee?"

_Damn._

I didn't pack, but we didn't even bring much. Esme brought my stuff, only a few of my outfits because they were too rich looking. I hated this. My eyes were now gold like the others.

We got in the car and drove as I said goodbye to the town I'd come to love, and then hate. Esme kept stuff here for when we come back, but I'm not sure I ever want to see this state again. It's horrid.

We drove threw the towns for a couple of days, I watched out the window. There was nothing but trees half the way there.

When we arrive in the small town, everyone watched us. Some rode horses and one other drove a car. Most people were walking. I saw a small bank and wanted to burn it.

"That's the bank run by McCoy's. They are the Kings enemy." Edward said in my ear. I grinned at the bank and wanted to help it grow.

We got onto the property and I groaned at the large house. It wasn't home. It was missing something important. Probably family values.

Edward and I went hunting to explore the land while Carlise and Esme set up. There was more bears and less moose which made me sad. Or maybe it was just that time of year.

When we got back Esme told us about school tomorrow.

"Why are we going to school?" I asked.

"To fit into society better." Esme answered.

"So not only do I have to live forever, but I have to spend that forever in a school? Great, give me a reason to live." I groaned.

"Sweety, we just want to do it for now. Later we can more and no school, okay? Just to help you back into humanity." She tried.

I nodded.

I re-read Alice in Wonderland, for the sixth time, but this time stopped at a part so I could continue later.

I wondered around the house and ended up in the kitchen. Only Carlise stood, reading his scheduled. I knew I was more important. Walking over, I wrapped my hand around his body and hugged him. He stood in shock but soon put his hands on my back.

"Thank you." I muttered into his shirt.

"What for?" He asked.

I leaned away and smiled. "For saving me. I might not like this life but at least you were thinking about my happiness."

"Your welcome." He smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

I nodded into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude." I said.

"Where's all this coming from?" He wondered.

I didn't answer, I just wanted someone to hug me. I closed my eyes and just hugged him until I felt okay again. I backed away and smiled at him.

Getting ready for school was hard. I had no idea what they wore here.

I wore a plain soft pink dress, that flowed at the bottom. I put my hair up and hat on, followed by my gloves. I put on red lipstick so my features still matched the style.

Edward drove to school and we went to the office. They gave him our schedules, lustful looks in their eyes.

I took mine and tried to fine my locker. Girls glared at me and boys drooled. I grinned evilly, knowing what they were thinking and that now more than ever, they couldn't get it.

"Excuse me." I smiled at a couple guys. They turned and stared. "Do you know where this locker is?"

"Oh... uh... Yeah, right over here." One pulled me to it. I smiled and thanked him.

I heard a couple girls giggling about Edward but they glared at me when they passed.

I didn't care.

My first class was English. I walked in and the teacher put me at a seat up front.

That class blew by quickly, but everyone took their turns staring at me.

Next I had math. Once again I was put at the front, just to get used to class. My teacher looked at me with a bit of lust but I blew him off.

After was lunch, followed by History and Cooking.

I went home and decided to hunt. I needed to clear my mind.

I ran to the forest and ran in. I killed deer, mountain lions, cougars, elk, badgers, and a bear.

I was about to turn home when I suddenly smelt they most delicious sent ever. I growled warning anyone around that it was mine. I charged through the trees a few miles south as it got stronger and so did my thirst. When I found it my mouth was already watering. I knew exactly what it was and now was my chance to have it.

"Hey moose." I grinned. It ran at me and I grabbed it's neck snapping it and drinking it. I dropped his limp body and heard a large angry growl a little away. I smelt the air and searched. It was a bear... and human.

I wanted to turn back and run away but I couldn't as something stronger than I could have possibly been pulled me to it. I smelt the humans blood and my mouth filled with liquid. I wanted it so bad. I couldn't wait to steal him from the bear.

I ran into the clearing and froze. There was a small destroyed tent, and a baby bear in the corner licking it's paws. It was adorable. In front of the large bear was a dead bleeding man. At least I thought he was dead. His hand reached up as if begging the bear to stop. Blood poured out of his body faster than I could think. I wanted him but a part of me didn't.

I had never had human blood and he was so easy. He was already dead. It's not like I was killing anyone. I heard him cry and it killed my own ears. I pushed the bear away so I had longer to decide. I snapped its neck and drank it, holding my breath so I didn't drink the human. I ate the baby next so I wasn't too cruel.

I went and hovered over the human I planned to kill. There was a large scratch on his chest pouring out blood, his arms were mangled and legs broken. He couldn't even defend himself from a bear?

His head rolled so he faced me. I gasped in pain at his beautiful, young, childlike face. Short brownish black hair, dimples when he cried. He was amazing. His eyes opened and he looked at me with perfect blue eyes and at that moment I knew I couldn't let him die. He would be Henry if he were still a child.

I picked him up and promised to save him. Running as fast as I could, I bolted home. My body tried to slow me down and just drink him but I pushed forwards, faster than I'd ever moved before. I thought about just tasting him. That wouldn't do harm, would it? Yes. If I did I would kill him and I couldn't do that. I wanted so bad to drink the blood coming from his chest.

I was happy when I was back on trail. He strained to look at me which made me smile. I almost drank him, but looked down at his face and knew that I couldn't. I couldn't let him die, let alone be the one to kill him.

"I won't let you die. You're not going to die." I vowed and started crying preying to God that I was right.

I smelt home and sighed. I ran into the house and put him on the table. Esme gasped and Carlise rushed.

"Rosalie what happened?" He asked. Right, _I_ did this.

Edward came in growling.

"Carlise! Please, save him!" I begged.

"Rosalie, I don't know if I can." He stuttered.

"PLEASE!" I screamed making the man cringe.

"Rosalie, we don't know this man, or anything about him, he was in the woods, he's fairly large and maybe, like you he wants to die. Do you want to do that to someone?" He asked. I looked down at his dying face and didn't care.

"Yes! Please!" I begged. His heart rate slowed and his eye flicker closed. "CARLISE PLEASE!"

I could see he was about done as his heartbeat almost stopped.

"PLEASE DADDY! I'M _BEGGING_ YOU! PLEASE!" I screamed, I couldn't watch him die, this hurt too much. I cried looking down at him.

Carlise looked at the others. I put my hand on the mans cheek and kissed him once. Carlise bent down and bit into his neck. Then his wrist, and then his shoulder.

I cried and smiled when the man started moving again. Rolling in pain, but at least he was going to be okay.

I carried him upstairs and put him into my bed, as he started shaking and screaming more. He wasn't screaming anything of use, but I grabbed his hand unable to watch this. He forced his eyes open, and tried to look at me.

"You are going to be okay. I promise. I'm so sorry." I tried.

"He can't hear you." Edward said behind me.

His eyes drifted closed but he still burned and screamed. He groaned and rolled but I tried to hold him near me. I wanted him close but maybe he wouldn't want me.

"Will he hate me?" I asked Edward.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Would you hate you?" He asked. I looked down. He was going to be a bitch to me for two years!

"Will he be mad?" I asked.

"Most likely, but mostly because he's a new born." He answered.

"What is he thinking now?" I asked.

"He thinks he's in hell." He answered.

"I'm so sorry." I said anyways. "I promise it will get better. I'll make it better for you. I will give you everything you want and need. I'm so sorry for this pain, but it will go away."

Maybe he hated life. Maybe he didn't want to live anymore. Maybe that's why he was in the forest alone. I remembered the site.

"You found a man in the forest alone and decided to bring him home? He could be a murderer! A rapist or psychopath!" Edward yelled. "How will you defend yourself this time if he is so much stronger than all of us? What about Esme?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him die. Maybe this will work out and maybe not but I am prepared for that." I explained.

"How are you ready?" He asked.

"Give him whatever he wants and he'll be happy." I answered.

"What if he wants sex?" He asked.

"I-I put him through this. If that's what he wants, I'll give it to him." I looked down.

"Rose, I don't want you getting hurt. I let that happen once and I don't want it to happen again." He said calmer.

"I understand. I'll go by what he's thinking, okay? Rip off his neck front behind." I said and he laughed.

I spent that first day talking to him, until Esme came in with a wash bucket and cloth. I helped wash him down and clean him up. He had stopped bleeding but his large gashes were still there. I pulled the remains of his shirt off. It was barely cloth now, but dripped his blood. His chest looked even bigger than before. I didn't know if I liked that or not. I think I did.

His arms were large and his muscle was defined well. He had big shoulders and even with the scratches, was the sexiest man I'd ever seen.

I tried to act calm when Esme pull his ripped up trousers off and we whipped down the rest of his body. He still groaned and amazed me that he hadn't wished for death or it to stop yet._ He's so_ _tough_.

I saw the only part of him we hadn't washed yet and looked at Esme. She shrugged and turned away to go get him clothing. My hand was shaking as I went and washed his groin, trying not to think about him or what I was doing.

Edward walked in and laughed.

"Right, you can sleep with him if he wants, you can't even look at it!" He laughed. I ignored him as Esme entered. I dried off his body and helped put clothes on him.

He jumped and groaned more.

I took his hand again and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry, but you will be okay. You're already doing okay. You will be happy, I promise." I said.

At about the second day he opened his eyes more. He also slept better and didn't scream as much.

Edward laughed and I looked at him wondering why.

"He thinks he can sleep forever." Edward answered my unasked question. The man looked up at him as well. I looked at his beautiful face. He looked up at me and his eyes melted.

"I'm so sorry." I said to him. "The pain will be over soon, I promise."

He looked deep into my eyes and then Edward burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. That boy's smarter than I would have thought." He grinned.

The mans face was pained and scrunching up more and more. I saw his cut on his face was now a large scar, with a couple dried parts of blood but that was from healing.

I kissed his fingers as he slept.

Esme had brought in a bucket and wash cloth for me to wash my hair and face. I didn't want to leave him.

I was my body and started getting changed. I looked up as he started shaking more. His eyes huge. I didn't have a top on but I didn't care. He reached out his hand and I took it. He didn't look at my body, only my eyes. They were so clouded I doubt he even saw me.

I put on a purple tight dress I was sure he might like, against Edwards advisement.

"I'm so sorry." I said. A few minutes later his eyes popped open and he was screaming now.

"Fire! It burns! Oh god, please, someone please stop the fire!" He yelled. I dropped my head crying.

"I'm sorry, if I could take the pain, I would. I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Kill me, Some one please! Kill me now!" He begged.

"It's almost over." I promised.

Esme, Edward and Carlise rushed in when he yelled louder than he had before, and his chest lifted and dropped.

Edward stepped in front of me but I watched the man as he lay taking a breath. He lay for a couple minutes.

_Is he okay?_ I asked Edward.

He nodded.

The man suddenly jumped up, back against the wall across from us and started growling. My first instinct was to growl back but Edward stopped me.

He looked over all of us. Starting with Carlise and ending with me. He looked over my body which I kind of liked.

I saw Edward grin from the corner of my eye, as they had a mental conversation. Edward rolled his eyes and the man raised one eyebrow before giving me a lustful grin. Edward growled getting his attention away from me.

Edward crouched down, ready to attack. He growled but Carlise stopped him. He growled once more and got a little lower.

"Hello. I am Dr. Carlise Cullen. And this is my family. My wife Esme, son Edward and daughter Rosalie." Carlise motioned to each family member, as he said our name. "Rosalie found you dying in the forest, and brought you back here so I could save you." He informed the with more caution.

I wanted to know who he was. He looked back at me with a mix of emotions on his face. He hates me. That was confirmed when Edward lowered again.

He knows I made him burn. He's mad. He hates me. Edward turned and nodded and I wanted to die.

"How much do you remember, young man?" Carlise asked.

"Umm, I-Uhh-You- A lot of pain, and fire." He said shuddered a bit. I look down. I am such a horrible person. I put him into my own hell.

"Is that all?" Carlise asked. He looked at me.

"I remember gold... And a bear... And then seeing an angle..." He stated. My head snapped back up and I looked at him. He thought I was an angel?

"Very good. That's a good memory. Would you happen to remember your name?" Carlise pushed farther.

He looked back at Carlise to answer. "Emmett. Emmett D-Dale McCarty, sir." Like a true gentleman. I smiled and saw Esme as well. Edward calmed down. I knew he wasn't a murderer. Or if so, he was better than Royce. Edward twitched but no one noticed.

"Where am I?" The man asked.

"You are at our home... In the South Appalachian Mountains." Carlise smiled.

"What am I doing here?" He pushed.

"Like I said, Rosalie saved you from the bear and brought you back to our home, and I changed you into what we are." Carlise didn't want to over whelm someone that he didn't know.

"And what are you?" The man asked.

"Vampires." He said in one, simple word. The man started laughing.

I didn't understand why that was so funny.

"Are you alright?" Carlise asked.

"Are you kidding me! Vampires don't exist!" He laughed. That made more sense. He didn't believe us.

"They very much do, and you are one now... how else would you explain all the smells and sights, and how your hearings improved? Edward..." Carlise started. In a flash, Edward was gone then back holding up a large mirror, and pointed it in the mans direction.

He looked at the mirror in wonder, his brow slowly fusing together.

"Were is my family? Aren't they looking for me? Do they know I'm here?" The man questioned.

"Your family is at home. The search wasn't long, but the paper says you were attacked by a bear after getting drunk. They found blood trails two days later. They don't know were you are, but assume you are dead... Which is partly true." He tried to joke.

"Two days? How long has it been?" The man asked. Edward twitched again but I ignored that.

"About three days." Carlise said blankly.

The man growled again. The others didn't understand why, but I could tell by the look on his face.

"Your thirsty." I answered everyone's question. His mouth opened most likely wondered how I knew that. The others looked more understanding, but Edward gave me a look saying _don't push it._ He thought it was stupid to talk, but he didn't know what was wrong.

He glared at me as I planned to go hunt with him. He's clearly a gentleman, and so calm. Calmer than I was and I knew these people. I glared back in his eyes as I walked around him. I turned to look at the man, smiling a little. I stepped over to him slowly and his rough face turned to an amused grin. He grinned and looked down my body. I enjoyed when he looked at me. Even if he was undressing me with his eyes. I slowly held out my hand and he made a warning noise. But who am I to listen to warnings?

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He growled at Emmett, I think his name was, and he growled back. I held Edwards arm softly hoping to stop him. Carlise was the one to do that.

"We should take you out for a hunt. We will leave after Esme pulls out the cake for your schools meeting tomorrow." He looked at Edward, and then nodded at Emmett. He walked out and Edward glared at him. Edward stopped to look at me.

"So do I leave this mirror in your room or mine?" He asked, with obvious sarcasm. I jokingly glared.

"Well we all know how vain you are! Ill give it to you." I offered in a joking tone. He laughed and carried it out, but not before glaring at me once more and growling "Behave!"

I turned back to Emmett, taking a couple steps forward. I heard him take a breath and that made me happy.

"I am so sorry for all the pain... And the pain of blood lust..." I said again. "Come?" I led him down to the front entrance. We stood by the open door and faced each other.

"What will I be 'hunting'?" He asked.

"We are different from other vampires. That's why our eyes are gold and yours are red... We only eat animals... you should enjoy your chance to avenge your human life. There are plenty bears." I smiled a little and he grinned. I loved his grin and his dimples.

"How are we getting animals?" He continued.

"You are much more advanced now. Stronger, faster and a built killer. It wont be hard." I promised. I was so happy that he was okay. And that he wasn't the kind of person we had to kill.

"How did you know I was thirst? Before anyone else?" He asked.

"I was the most resent newborn vampire. I remember the feelings and fears the best." I explained, remembering how I acted on my first hunt and what Edward had said about him hurting me or Esme. I knew blood lust was strong, and I didn't want him to get in trouble. " And knowing how a newborn acts, you should know none of us mean to hurt you, You should remember that while hunting. It probably would look bad if suddenly you attacked Esme or something. I've never seen Carlise mad, but that might do it."

"What do you mean?" His faced turned curious.

"They are mates, and tend to get... annoyed if the other is threatened." I explained. "But the whole family would feel bad if anything happened to anyone. Not that it will but, accidents happen."

I didn't want to only throw Esme and Carlise out there.

"Okay." He stared.

At that, Edward walked back in and put himself between us. He grinned at me and I glared at him, and then laughed. He was gambling on what might happen. I followed him out as Esme and Carlise entered.

"Are you ready to go?" Carlise asked.

I didn't hear a respond but we were suddenly running through the woods. Edward was in front, Carlise and Emmett beside each other and I was back with Esme.

"Now Id like you to let your instincts do their job. Don't think just do." Carlise instructed.

Emmett took only a second to be bolting into the middle of no where.

I walked over with the others and saw him on top of a mountain lion. I Could easily picture him on top of me like that. Edward shook his head and I grinned.

He killed a few more things and sadly the moose that I wanted. I followed behind him as he hunted. Edward told me to stop but I kept going. What could happen? Emmett suddenly stopped and turned growling. I slowed to a step. He growled and lunged at me, but a second later Edward was between us. He threw both of us apart and stood over him glaring, with his side to me. Emmett looked at me and then back to him.

"Hold your breath!" Edward yelled.

Carlise was at his side and Esme was with me.

Emmetts head suddenly lifted and he was running. It took a second but I smelt it too. Human.

We raced after him but he knocked us back.

We stopped on a gorge over a trail. We looked down at Emmett who was moaning and growling with two men by his feet and one in his mouth.

He dropped the man and looked at them before looking up at us. He growled once and I stepped forward. I jumped off the small hill and went towards him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He just wouldn't. I heard Edward growling and Esme was scared.

Emmett growled at me but I didn't stop. Edward made a noise and knowing that I was breaking their rules make me grin. Emmett gave me a warning growl and Edward hissed my name. I stopped before I got to him.

I looked back at them. Edward was mad, Esme scared and Carlise dead. I took a breath and looked back at Emmett.

I looked over his bloody body. I smelt the human blood and heard him growl.

"GET BACK NOW!" Edward demanded, pushing me forward.

Emmett watched me and I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

I heard someone move behind me but they stopped when Emmett growled at them.

He looked back at me with curiosity. I looked at his trembling hand and slowly reached for it. Before I touched it he pulled it away growling. I looked into his eyes and held out my hand for him to take if he wanted. He hesitated before taking my hand. I smiled and he grinned, trying to hold back his smile.

I pulled him to the side and he followed like a dog on a leash. I wanted someone to take away the bodies.

He looked into my eyes and put his hand on my cheek, testing my reaction before cupping my face with his large hands. I smiled from ear to ear that he wanted me. He started to lean in and I got excited until I heard Esme. I looked over at her and the others. Esme looked mad now and Carlise and Edward looked shocked.

I walked over to them and Esme hugged me. She pulled me back to a safe distance.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you understand me!" Esme screamed at me, sounding like she was crying.

"How did you do that?" Carlise asked Emmett.

"Do what?" He asked looking us to them.

"You were hunting, and didn't attack when she came near you?" Edward finished.

"I guess second times the charm. Although he might be like many others. Maybe too new to think strait." Edward told him.

Carlise looked at him, and both nodded.

I didn't care what they were saying. I watched Emmett as he listened.

"Are you satisfied?" Carlise asked. He nodded.

When we got home I went and changed so I looked pretty for Emmett.

I got into another dress and put up my hair, before going to the living room and reading.

Edward played the piano, Carlise studied and Esme nit.

I looked up when I heard Emmett walk in a burst into laughter. He wore dark beige trousers and a purple die done wrong, a green vest and yellow wife beater. Blood and mud stained his arms, face and covered his hands making it even funnier. He looked confused and so cute. He defiantly fit a simpler look. I felt so bad for him. We all laughed at him, and he didn't know why. He clearly had no idea what to wear. He had looked so proud and now he looked so confused. I was about to get up and hug him but Esme spoke.

"Umm, maybe I should have offered you a shower first. I understand you may not have thought that be unnecessary " Esme gushed, seeming embarrassed a little.

"Oh." He grinned and Edward and I, making a noise, and Esme walked up to him.

"Rosalie, do you mind helping?" She asked. I nodded and followed to his new room. I would be fine sharing a room with him.

Esme went to start his shower and we stood awkwardly in his room. I looked at him again and grinned.

"We will work on your fashion later." I mused. He grinned and nodded.

I undid his blue suspenders and slowly un-tucked his shirt. If I moved too quickly he would react. I heard him take a breath. I pulled it off over his head, while looking in his eyes. I looked at his bare chest, then started to giggle again. He looked down at his muddy, bloody mess of a chest. I was happy that it didn't cover all his prominent muscles. I rubbed his chest and chipped off a couple of pieces of dry mud, happy I could rub his chest. I rubbed my hand over his large build and he watched my hand.

"Okay, you should be good to go. There's a towel on the counter, so call if you need anything. Okay?" Esme mused with a smile. I dropped my hand and smiled at him. I looked down as I balled his shirt, and tossed it on my bed, before smiling at him again.

"I will." He vowed and smiled back. I followed Esme out of the room.

I went to my room and got ready for school.

It was almost 6:30 and school started at 7.

I left with Edward and Carlise took his car.

"You have an increasingly disturbing mindset." He commented.

"Why? I have an imagination?" I challenged.

"No, how you use it." He complained.

"So, I like to pretend in my head." I defended.

"You need to stop being so reckless. You are going to get hurt." He growled.

"How am I being reckless?" I asked.

"You walked up to a new born vampire who had just drink human blood for the first time." He snapped.

"He didn't and wouldn't hurt me." I defended.

"The entire time he was wondering how the rest of us would react if he suddenly bent you over a log." He growled.

"He's considerate about other peoples feelings." I tried.

"ROSALIE!" He yelled.

"He's a new born and just because he finds me attractive doesn't mean he is like Royce! He could have easily done anything he wanted to me but he didn't!" I grinned at the idea.

He groaned as we pulled into the school.

I got out, not being here for three days, and went on with my schedule. I sat bored wondering what Emmett was doing.

At lunch Edward told me to clear my mind and consecrated but I couldn't. Only Emmett came to mind.

I was happy by the end of the day because then I could go home and see him again.

I walked into the house getting hugged by Esme. I looked at Emmett who reminded me of a lost puppy. I went up to change again, hearing Emmett growl behind. I didn't know or care why.

I heard Edward on the piano as I walked downstairs. I could finish re-reading Alice in Wonderland again. I went to the book shelf and looked for it. It wasn't there. Had we moved without it? No I had it yesterday. I turned and saw it in Emmetts hands. He met my eyes and I smiled.

"You can read that if you want." I said walking over to the piano.

"Thank you." He said watching me. I loved his voice.

"You never let me use your stuff." Edward complained, with a grin.

"I let you do other stuff." I said, with a cheeky smile, and sat down on the bench. _Like breathe._ He slid over a bit. I wished Esme didn't have her knew "Happy family" rule and I could just insult him. But If I wanted Emmett here I had to be nice to the brother I had. Emmett made a noise in his throat.

"He wants you to be quiet." Edward warned me. I rolled my eyes.

"Then shut up!" I demanded as I played along side of him. Esme walked in and eyed us both. We smiled at her, like a couple a five year old's, who new we were doing a bad thing. She walked out after smiling at Emmett.

I would try and push Edward off the bench and he would do the same. When the other didn't play a song we wanted, we hit their hand, laughing more. I tried to play without him and he did the same.

"I'm done!" I gave up. "I'm going to go key your car."

I walked to the garage and he followed laughing.

"I don't even have to, It's leaking oil. I'll blow it up." I offered with and evil grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Want to help?" He asked.

"You, no never." I said.

"Maybe that's why you don't have a car anymore." He commented.

"You asshole." I muttered and he laughed. I helped tone his car and make it faster. We laughed as we insulted each other.

The door opened and we looked over. Esme and Emmett walked in. We smiled thinking that she had caught us insulting each other.

"Hello. Having fun? Emmett is thirsty, and I probably shouldn't go alone. Would you like to go?" Esme asked looking at Edward. Why couldn't I go? Esme but not me? I shared a look with Edward. Maybe that's what Emmett wanted.

"Sure I can go." Edward agreed. I looked down, feeling alone again.

"Lets get ready to go then," Edward led Esme out of the room.

I got up and walked over to the hood of the car, no longer smiling. I moved a couple things, fixing Edwards screw ups, before I looked at him. I smiled at him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi"He replied..

"Are you... Hows it going for you?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Good, thank you." He said.

"That's good. I really hope you choose to stay with us." I said.

He smiled and walked up to me. He lightly grabbed my hand and slid his hand up my wrist and over my arm. God, I loved the feeling. We both watched his hand as he moved it up over my shoulder and cupped my face. I looked at him and a noise came from his throat. He dropped his hand as Edward came in.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He asked. Emmett just walked out. Edward gave me an annoyed look. I shrugged and went back to playing with his car.

I worked until Carlise came home. He got out of his car and smiled.

"How are you, today?" I smiled and welcomed him with a hug.

"I'm good and you?" I asked.

"Good." He put his arm around my waist and I held mine around his. "You seem happy."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just starting to worry." We went upstairs to the kitchen. "Where are the others?"

"Hunting. Emmetts thirsty." I gave him an opening at the topic I knew he was aiming at.

"Yes, and how is Emmett? Do you think that you made the right choice?" He asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I don't think he minds being a vampire. And I don't think that he minds you saved him. I know you did feel guilty. Do you still?" He asked, as we now walked around the house on the balcony.

"Yes. I'm scared I took too much away." I said.

"Emmett didn't want to die and he still doesn't. He would have if not for you and I know he will be thankful you did what you did." He said. I smiled. We stopped walking and played chest for a couple hours being careful so we could prove who was smarter.

After a bit the others came home but we continued our game. I think Esme kissed Carlise but he still stared at the board. I heard music and knew it was Edward. And I smelt Emmetts amazing woodland sent beside me as he watched.

Every move they made was matched up by the other. We both had only two pawns out. We were spread out on the board and quickly being moved, like dancers on a stage. I had four pawns and a bishop surrounding Carlise's king by the end. I gave him an evil grin and he flipped over his king, with a humble smile. We shook hands and I laughed.

"Good game." I said pleased.

"And you." He said then walked into the house.

Then I turned to Emmett. "Hi."

"Hi." He said staring at me like he had just seen making me smiled wider.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Or I could choose? Unless you'd like to spend time with someone else right now."

I raised an eye brown, but had a doubtful tone but was terrified that he did.

"No, no, no! Ill do what ever you want." He rushed.

"Okay... Lets go for a walk!" I sang as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the forest. We ran for two miles and then we got to a river and started to walk.

"Ummm, shouldn't we tell someone we left?" He asked, squeezing my hand tighter. I loved his touch.

"Nope, they know." I said flatly. And Edward would kill me. "How old are you?"

"20." He answered.

"1915?" I asked.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Same." I smiled. I'd be 20 this year. Maybe I could have even met Emmett. He was already better then Royce. I smiled trying to hide my pain.

"Your 20 too?" He asked.

"Technically, I'm 18... Forever." I tried to look happy about that.

"Every woman's dream right?" He joked but that hurt. I hated it. I lost all my strength and he held my hand tighter reminding me that he was here.

"Not mine." I looked down. "I didn't want this, or this life... I had what I had always wanted, but I lost it..." I looked up at him a smiled, holding his hand tighter after he loosened his grip.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Um, I'll tell you some other time..." She promised.

"Will Edward be okay that we're alone together?" He asked, almost reading my mind.

"Probably not." I answered. He grinned.

I few minutes later I spoke again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah I have two brothers and a sister. My brothers are 27 and 23 and my sister is 13... Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He continued.

"Yeah, I have two younger brothers... they would be 16 and 10 now." I forced a smile, and I think he could tell. He pulled me to his side and held out his arm for me to take. I smiled widely and took it.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"New York." I muttered.

"That's cool. I had a couple options to go there... If I remember right." He mused.

"Really? When?" I asked with a smile.

"Uhh, two years ago I think... I think I had two then... And one last year... I think it was... Rochester..." He tried to remember.

I looked down a little. What kind of sick irony was this? The man I would have happily married if I were human had the chance to visit before Royce did anything, and it never happened! I wished I'd listened to Edward and left Royce. Maybe I could have found Emmett. Or anyone lie him if Emmett doesn't want to be with me.

We wondered back home and walked into the house. It was empty. I walked over to the dinner table and read a note out loud.

"We are going out for date night... Please keep Emmett busy, or ask Edward too..." I sighed and dropped the note.

I turned and smiled at him. "What would you like to do now?"

"Uhhhhh," He didn't answer.

"I could teach you how to play the piano..." I said looking around the room.

"Sure." He muttered. He eyed the piano.

"Which song would you like to learn?" I asked.

"Uhhhh... Oh Good Ship Lollypop!" He tried. Was that a joke? Was that some homosexual, have a good time, have sex in the army song? "You know... By Sherly Temple..." I tilted my head, and his smile vanished. "Maybe I got the name wrong..." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. We ran up the stairs to Edwards door.

"Where are we?" He asked as I knocked.

"Edwards room." I answered. I knocked again, but there was no answer. I sighed. "Come on Eddie, boy! Come on, Eddie, open the door!" I yelled while knocking. "Ed-"

"Don't call me that." The demanded in a harsh tone cutting me off, While swinging the door open. He was glaring at me with one hand holding the door and the other holding the frame. "And I'm not taking him."

"I don't want you to..." I started. "Do you know a song called Good Ship Lollypo..."

"Yeah, by Sherly Temple. What about it?" He cut me off.

"Emmett wants me to teach him how to play that song, but I don't know it. Do you have any sheet music for it?" I asked.

"I have the record for it..." He said.

"Fine. May I use it?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"To listen to." I said annoyed.

"Why?" He repeated.

"So I can teach It to Emmett." I growled.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because he wants me to..." I spat.

"Do you really think that it is a good idea to give guys, you barely know, what ever they want?" He grinned.

I glared at him. "You do, don't you." I didn't know where I was going with this.

He looked confused too.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh you mean your not... Oh I'm so sorry... I just figured that a 34 year old single man, with no interest in women, had to be..." I said with a smile. He glared at me.

"Virgin." I mumbled while I pushed passed him.

"What?" Edward demanded to Emmett.

"Your 34?" He asked in a cheeky tone, and his smile never moved.

"Okay which one is it?" I demanded, looking at the large book case, and the huge music shelf.

"That one." He said without emotion.I went and picked up a record, and smiled.

"Thank you." I said to him.

I was about to leave when Emmett stopped me. I looked up at him wondering what he was doing.

"So your 34? Is that as a vampire, or human or both? You know I couldn't even tell you were 34, but now that I know... Its pretty obvious." Emmett said with a cheeky smile. I giggled, knowing he was using 34 as a knew word to cover virgin.

"Yes I'm 34 years old. I was born in 1901. So yes both, and I couldn't even tell that you were a twit, but... It's pretty obvious." He defended.

"At least I'm a twit that can get laid!" He laughed! "I mean... I'm not 34..."

Edwards face changed when Emmett looked at me. Oh God...

"So..." He asked me. "Are you 34 too?" He had a cheeky smile that stopped my laughter. What could I saw? He didn't have the chance to sleep with anyone, unless he counted Esme which wouldn't happen, so I knew he counted human life. I didn't want him to think any less of me.

"Yes, she is." Edward said. I smiled at him appreciatively.

"Ohh, what did you to do?" He asked. "Oh that's right... Nothing!"

He continued laughing. Edward glared and now that Edward helped me, I found it less funny. But new borns can't control emotions. He put his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Don't worry... my dad hated that part about me, but I'm sure yours loved it!" Emmett laughed at him.

"Actually, my dad died... when I was 16." He said without emotion. That shut Emmett up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Emmett's eyes were wide.

"That's fine." He said with a small smile.

**Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosie-Posie, do you need the record player too?" Edward asked with a cheeky grin. He knew I hated that name.

I nodded while I glared. He handed it to me during his eight hour lecture on not breaking it. I would if he didn't see it coming.

"Not even if its the only way to save your life, do. not. brake. it. I don't care if you decide to have another hissy fit, do. not. brake. it. If I see so much as on little scratch on it I. will. scratch. you." He finished his list.

"Don't try to make me look insane." I rolled my eyes. He wanted to embarrasse me.

"You are insane!" He replied.

"Coming form the person who hears voices in his head!" I rebutted.

"What?" Emmett demanded. I looked at him.

"You didn't tell him." I assumed.

"I thought you might want to" He told me in a matter of fact voice.

"Ahh, Some vampires have special skills, or gifts. Carlise thinks that they are traits passed from being human. Edwards is the ability to read minds... like I said, they are voices in his head." I told him. He acted normal about it, which was weird.

Edward laughed at something.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Rose, When he said you were planning on marriage, you agreed... Was that true?" I asked.

She looked down and played with her shoes.

"Yes, I was." She said with shame.

" And unlike you, I was almost on my wedding day when I died." She alowed me to hear.

"How did you die?" I asked.

"I was murderd." She said without emotin. The thought of someone trying to hurt her was impossible for me to think of, not to mention how mad the idea made me.

"What happend?" I asked through my teeth.

She looked down. "When I first turned 18, my best friend got married and had a baby, and I was jelious, of her happieness. I wanted it so bad. I just wanted it differntly. I wanted what she had, but with so much more. You were right when you said that I was wealthy. I was not the richest, but high middleclass. My father had a steady job at the bank and one day my mother sent me there to drop off his lunch. That was also the day the owner of the banks son came. His name was Royce. He was Royce King II. He saw me, and wanted me like everyone else did. He sent floweres and notes and I adored it all. He took me around town like I was some sort of show dog, but I had enjoyed it. I loved being envied and watched. I was happy. I was getting everything Id always wanted. The perfect husband, wedding, home and family. My future was set. But one day I was late leaving my friends house. I figured there would be no harm in just walking a few blocks alone. I was wrong. I was walking down the street when I heard loud laughter and cheering. They knew me, like everyone knew me. It was Royce and a couple of his friends. They were drunk. Id never seen him drunk, hed always shun away from liquor..." As she told this story, I got madder, and I rememberd many parts of my human life.

My sister talking about the great Royce King II, who was the richest man in America. I rememberd her talk about the pretty blonde woman, who I now realized, was a vampire. I rememberd the drucken night, when we scared Allans wife-to-be, the same way she must have been. I knew what Id done, and wonderd if Royce had done the same. Stopped it before anything had happend. Thats what a good man does.

"He called me over and showed me off to his friends. One in particular. His name was John. Royce and John were very close friends who wanted to share everything... even me. He wanted to see more of me... So Royce let him. He wanted to do more... So Royce let him, along with his other friends. I remember laying there ready for death... I remember every word they had said... I remember everything they had done... to me... I remember their stupid drunken laughter and jokes about a replacment me!" She started to cry again. Holding her was the only thing stopping me from running to New York and ripping all their gutts out. I didnt know what to say. I wanted to rip them limb from limb. I got the image in my mind. What if it had been my sister, what if my mother, or even Esme. I growled and she looked up at me. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed it back into my shoulder.

"I thought that he loved me! I thought I loved him!" She cryed again.

"Where the hell are these `men`now?" I asked witha bitter tone.

"In hell." She said flattly. "I ripped them each to peices." She said with a large frown. I was barly able to hold in the loud growl bubbleing in my thorat and chest. All I wanted was the ability to bring them back to life and make them suffer, until she smiled.

"And why would anyone frown about that? Ill bet even their own mothers danced on the graves they dont deserve."

She smiled at me, hugging my chest. "I love you, Em." She glowed.

I kissed her forehead "I Love You, Ro-."

"You can call me Rose, I dont mind." She grinned.

"Your my life, Rose." She got a huge smile on her face. I kissed her nose and her lips.

We sat and watched the fire. I straitend out her dress everytme she moved or twitched. I could only imagine what was going through her head. I wanted every minute, to find this Royce and rip him limb from limb, put him back together, just to do it again. She would cuddle closer to my chest, and garb my shirt, every few seconds. I hugged her closer.

"I love you." She said, as she did every few minutes. I smiled and pulled up her chin so I could kiss her cheek. I turnned her face so I could kiss her chin, then her lips.

I played with her fingures and traced her hands. I lifted up her hand and kissed it. I kissed her eyelids and rested her head on my chest. She kept her eyes closed and went limp. You could have thought she was sleeping. I petted her hair softly and watched as she 'slept'. I laughed and she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked in a soft quiet tone.

"I never thought, in a million years, Id get someone like you. I wish I could show you to my parents, and my friends, and my brothers and sister..." I looked done, realizing Id never see anyone Id known or loved ever again. I wouldnt see my sister or future nices and nefews grow up. Id never see what my life would become, or what career I would choose. I was never going to see my brothers wedding, or be hs best man, or scare my sisters husband into behaving. Id never live the life Id planned with Rose when I was 16.

I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up to see Rosalie starring at me with a pained look on her face, and I rememberd she felt guilty about what Id been turrned into. I leaned down and kissed her.

"But you are worth way more then I could of have lost." I vowed.

She looked down and mumbled "I cant give you a future... I cant give you a family... I cant give you a life... And I cant end it for you..."

I moved her face up but her eyes stayed down. I flipped over her so I was huvering over her.

"You are the only future I could ever want. I have Esme and Carlise and Edward for family. I told you that, you are my life, you are all I need or want and you have the full ability to end my life, I just hope you choose against that." I joked.

She didnt smile. Instead she layed her head back, exposing her chin, neck and collar bone. I held the back of her neck and pulled it towards my face. I kissed it a few times. My head was big enough that she couldnt move her head, She gripped onto my arms but still didnt open her eyes. I kissed her chin and stopped for a second to look at her face. I siged and kissed the front of her throat. I moved my lips down to her collar bone and held her back up. I put my hand in her hair and moved her head up to face me. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

"Stop." I said without emotion. "Stop looking so sad, stop acting like saving me was a bad choice and please, stop talking or thinking about how much you hate life. This life, your life, anylife! You dont know how much it hurts to see you in pain so please, if you really care at all, stop." I begged her.

She had an expression I didnt understand and looked apolagetic.

"Okay." She said as she leaned up and kissed me. I held her there never wanting to let go of her.

"I love you." I said through gasps of air. "I love you so much." I held her off the ground and kissed her with passion and exitment.

I stood her up and held her against the tree. I rapped her legs around my body and kissed her neck.

"Em... We should go back. The sun raises in an hour." She said taking brakes from kissing me. I growled and helped her down. We walked back to the house. The trip took 15 minutes and I was just happy to be close to her. I can honestly say Ive never felt this way before. Normally everythng had the prize of sex. We got home and the house smelt fresh again.

"Don't worry! I keep your thoughts a secret. They're yours to share, not mine." He promised.

Emmett nodded. "So how does it work?"

Come on Emmett! Let's go! This is so boring!

"I don't have to be able to see you, but I cant turn it off. I try to consecrate on other things. The better I know the person, The farther I can hear them from." He explained.

"Oh, okay! Let me try it then!" Emmett said.

Emmett started to laugh, and Edward narrowed his eyes.

I was confused, and we went back downstairs, finally. Emmett was still giggling. We listen to the song and I giggled at the girl.

"When was this made?" I giggled.

"Just a year ago. You've really never heard it?" He questioned.

"Not ever." I vowed.

"You've never even heard of Shirley Temples?" He asked astonished. What's the big deal? You've never heard of _FASHION!_

"No, why? Is she famous?" I asked, in true confusion. His jaw dropped.

"Shes the three year old, that's keeping the depression livable." He explained.

"The depression really happened!" I screamed, in shock. I thought that was just something Edward made up to call me a brat with evidence.

"Its happening now." He said as if I should already know that.

I gave up on him and went to the piano. He came a second later.

"Okay put your fingers here." I instructed. I showed him what to do. "Okay... Now do what I do."

He caught on pretty well, but he still missed keys which made me laugh. We joked a little more.

"Your doing amazing!" I complemented with a smile.

"Thanks!" He said.

"Wanna challenge now?" I asked.

"Sure." He thought.

I started playing a more classical song to confuse him. My fingers moved faster and he got lost quickly. I laughed.

"Keep playing that one song." I instructed.

We both played different songs, and I laughed when he started to get more confused. He started missing keys and hitting the wrong ones. I slowed down, to help him get back on track.

"Whats the song your playing?" He asked.

"Lovestory by Beethoven. Ever heard of it?" I asked doubtful.

"I've heard of Beethoven... Not that song." He admitted.

That made me laugh.

We played for about an hour longer. Each laughing at the others taste of music.

Esme and Carlise walked in, awhile after it first got dark.

"Rosalie, while at dinner, we ran into Carlise's boss and he invited us to a dinner tomorrow night. He invited our whole family. Would you like to go?" Esme asked, when she walked into the room.

Carlise went up to ask Edward. Emmett laughed after a second but I ignored him._  
_

"Oh, we would love for you to join us, but its a dinner with humans, and... Well its a little dangerous. I'm sorry." She faced Emmetts direction.

"That's okay. I understand." Emmett said.

"Well, I can stay here with him... so he doesn't have to be alone." I replied. I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted to know him more

"No that's fine. I'm sure he can spend some time alone, to sort out his thoughts..." Edward mused while walking into the room. "And trust me... You should do that." He told him with a smile.

"Edward! Don't be so rude!" Esme warned. "If you would like to stay, you may." She smiled at me.

"It's okay. Its just a few hours. I'm sure Ill find something to do." Emmett pushed. I looked down considering it. If Emmett didn't want me around, I would make him miss me. I looked up and smiled, agreeing to go.

"You figured that out in a day?" Edward asked Emmett in pure shock and awe. His face was bunched up like he had just saw a math problem that even God himself couldn't solve.

"Rose, could you take Emmett hunting quickly. I would like to speak to Edward privately." Esme looked at Edward who suddenly looked terrified. He relaxed after a second. _  
_

I walked out with Emmett by my side. We ran to the forest not talking. After a minute I stopped seeing three mountain lions and three deer.

Emmett ate the mountain lions and I caught the deer for him, so he wouldn't have to hunt. He finished and walked over. He growled and took it. I tossed him the other, which he snarled and drank. He took the last two, and threw them to the side.

I waited by a tree, remembering last time. I wasn't afraid of him, but he didn't have control. He growled at me but I stood still.

He started walking over to me and I couldn't breathe. He stopped a foot away and looked over my body. He took my wrist and held the side of my arm gently. He moved his hand up my arm and rested it on the side of my neck. Chills ran down my body.

He looked into my eyes before going in and attaching his mouth to to the other side of my neck. I gasped and moaned, knowing that I loved this.

He kissed roughly, moving down to kiss my shoulder, moving my dress strap down. I used my free hand to grab the back of his head and pull him closer. He growled and I moaned. I wanted more but knew it wasn't proper to do this with a man I only met.

He pulled away but I kept my hand in his hair. He leaned into me and I couldn't wait.

I heard a sound of running and turned. He growled a little at me, but all I could think about was who else was out here.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered looking to the side.

He looked where my eyes were, both our heads snapped after there were more footsteps on the other side.

"Whos there?" Emmett demanded with a loud growl. He turned around and faced his back to me. He held his arms out, both protectively and instinctual. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around the tree from the back, pressing me to it. He growled and flipped around growling and saw an owl.

It was on the ground looking back up at me and Emmett. I giggled, as it flapped its long grey wings. That did kind of sound like someone running. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his chest. He hugged me back but made another large growl.

"Your instincts are still saying there's danger... try to ignore it." I said against his chest.

"Okay." He agreed.

He growled again, but louder. It was warning and made me stiff. I pulled away and jumped over a small root.

"Panicking over an owl! Whats that?" I laughed. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I don't know! Maybe its a newborn thing?" We laughed.

"Well Ill have Edward read your mind and make sure of that then." I cheered. "'Cause I never did that." We started to run back.

Emmett kept looking back and I was starting to think something was actually wrong.

When we got into sight of the house, I smelt the most amazing thing on the planet. Human Blood.

I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He growled and kicked me six feet into the air. He got onto his knees and prepared to run for the smell. I jumped over him and pushed him down. He turned over and I grabbed his wrists, trying to hold his arms up. He grabbed my neck with one hand and both wrists with the other. He growled loudly and smashed my face to the ground. I grunted loudly. I struggled but he didn't even notice. I closed my eyes picturing Royce again.

Next thing I knew I was out of his hands. Edward stood in front of my while I gasped for air. After a second I was on my feet again. He growled loudly at us, and Edward said "Esme's trying to get the human out. It's a cop looking for any traces of Emmett. Going door to door."

I nodded, it was funny we had him back here.

"Ones a vampire who's helping, but I still don't like him." He finished

Emmett went to jump into the house but Edward slammed his body into his. Only moving him back an inch. He pushed him back as I tripped him and he landed on his back. I jumped onto his stomach and put my legs on either side of his chest. I dug my feet into the ground hoping for leverage. Edward grabbed hi arms and held them down.

He was about to get free when I bent down and pushed my mouth against his. I cupped his face getting more passionate and wanting him more than I'd hoped. I moaned as I moved my lips over his, our mouths crashing on each others. My feet dug into the ground trying to stop us from moving. He pulled his hands from Edward and cupped my face, making me groan and get a little wet. I wanted him closer. So much closer. I laid on my body and felt a bulge that made me groan. I put one hand behind his head and pulled him closer. I pulled away when I felt someone watching me.

I looked up and saw a tall pale man with black hair on the deck. He wore a black coat and had dark eyes. Emmett growled. The older vampire turned and walked away.

"Esme thinks we should give him a chance." Edward said in a bitter tone.

I looked down at Emmett and followed his gaze to the bulge I'd felt before. I raised an eyebrow, knowing he wanted me. He offered a huge smile. I jumped up and we all walked inside.

Edward was staring blankly out the window, with his eyebrows pulled together. It looked like he was looking for something.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked him.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." He mumbled.

"Like what?" Emmett pushed.

"I don't know. It was mostly Roses face, but partly yours. Probably my mind being weird." He shook it away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Its weird to try and explain. It was only for a second... It was like two voices, I'd never heard before. But they were coming from the same mouth, or head. And they were planning. Plotting. But I couldn't hear long enough to tell. Fuck it was creepy though." He said.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"Who was that?"I asked, changing the subject.

"That was of couple cops, from a few towns over. We are lucky one was a vampire. They heard Emmett, who was evidently the one they were looking for." Carlise informed her.

"What? They were looking for me? Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Well sweety, you went missing, and since no body was found, your, uh, fiance and her family sent out a search." Esme said sweetly.

Fiance... Fiance... Fiance...

She sounds horrid. I couldn't blame him for having a life, though. I had one and if he had one, that was fine. He was on the same path as me.

"Anyway, the vampire was named Joshua and he had just moved to your town a week before you went missing. He was interested to see the one everyone was talking about. Mainly the women." Edward shared with a smug smile.

Emmett glared at him.

Women... Plural So he's a player. He's a player who loved a girl so much that he was going to be just like Alex. Love her no matter what. I'm the only idiot who fell for the monster!

"Anyway he new that there was a new born vampire here, because of how fast I tried to get out there. He helped when Esme tried to get them out of the house." He smiled at me.

"Jack ass." Emmett muttered.

"Can I go back out to hunt again?" Emmett asked.

I grabbed his hand and silently walked out the back door. After we had gone well out of range of the house and Emmett had eaten two deer, I finally spoke.

"So... who was she?" I knowing was killing me.

"We were engaged for a day, before I died, and I never even counted it. You'll love her name though... Wanna know what it was?" He asked in a childish smile he knew I loved.

"Why not." I growled.

"Drum roll please..." I smiled. "Her name was Rose!" He announced, expecting me to at least laugh.

Was that the only reason he liked me or wanted to be near me? I reminded him of his fiance! I did deserve it. I mean I am the one who took him away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you then, and I don't know why I did it and..." He started.

"I don't care about that Emmett. You had a life and you were living it, perfectly. You had friends and a family and you were going to start another one. That's what you were and are supposed to do. I couldn't be mad about that, and I wouldn't be. Your past is your past... It's what makes you who you are. And I love who you are. I just feel bad that I took all of that away from you... I'm so sorry I was so selfish." I stopped and took his hands.

"I was dead, Rosalie. I was going to die and I had way to much fun in my life to actually go to heaven. You saved me. In many ways. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be burning. And I would never stop." He promised. That made me want to cry.

"But now your in a different kind of hell... And I was who brought you here." I cried.

"Hell's not that bad if you bring an angel with you. And the last time I checked, people sold their souls for what I have now. And what we both have." He made me smile just using the word angel.

"Tell me about her." I pushed. I wanted to know what I was competing with.

"She was brunette uh, nice, smart, uh, funny... any mans dream girl. Until they meet you." He cupped my face and leaned in. "Just thinking of you, makes her impossible to remember." I smiled and our lips met and danced perfectly together. I left my hands on his chest. He moved his hands to the back of my head and gripped my hair. I moaned and he slid his hand down my back, over my butt and grabbed the bottom. He pulled my leg up his side. He made a small sound, and we both froze when It was mimicked by a louder creature behind him. He turned and gasped.

"Jack pot." He grinned evilly.

There was a large black bear that was about the same size as the one that almost killed him. He looked back to me, and I nodded for him to continue.

He smiled and walked towards the large growling animal. He took off his suspenders and hat and told the bear the rules, as if he understood them.

I backed away grinning, laughing at him being an idiot. I stood by a tree and waited. I smelt something else and before I could react someone was holding my mouth and throat. I screamed into their hand and tried to kick them away.

I bit his hand so he let go.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. The man pulled me farther. "EMMETT! EMMETT PLEASE! Let go of me! EMMETT!"

"One sec kitten, I just wanna finish the bear." I heard him say from far away. It was almost a whisper.

I kicked and screamed before being thrown off a high cliff. I hit the ground face down. I rolled over in shock and saw a man flying down, landing over my body, with a gross grin and legs over each side of my body.

"Hey kitten," He mimicked Emmett. "We're going to play a game."

I screamed and he smashed my face with his foot.

I got up and ran into the forest, but he followed and tackled me. He sat on the back of my legs and rubbed over my ass.

"Hmm, you smell good." He commented. He's a freak!

I rolled over and punched him twice.

How did this happen in both lives?

I kicked him away, hopping to be saved first this time. He grabbed my leg, throwing me on my back, opening them. I screamed, "Don't touch me, you sick, fucked up bastard! Ill kill you! My family will kill you! And..." I was cut off by him punching me a couple times.

I smelt something amazing and suddenly Emmett was standing over me, the other guy a few yards away. He turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a harsh, demanding growl.

I nodded as I watched him. He turned and saw the pale blonde man with fire red eyes. Emmett pushed me back behind him more. He looked Emmett over then spoke.

"Well, you must be the 'Emmett' I heard so much about you!" He laughed. "To bad you couldn't join us!" He said again, in a creepier, voice, that like Edward had said, sounded like it was from a different mouth.

"You wont be touching her!" Emmett roared. Louder and scarier than ever. He laughed.

"To late." He grinned.

At that Emmett snapped and lunged for his throat. He was prepared. He held out his hands and pushed back his throat. He grabbed Emmetts neck and threw him into a tree. Emmett kicked him back, and hit his gross little face twice. He growled at Emmett and charged at him. Emmett punched him and he flew back. But he landed closer to me than I had hopped. He jumped up and grabbed my neck and the lower part of my stomach. He pulled me into him. I was starring at Emmett in shock, but he couldn't see why. He took a few steps forward but he stopped him

"If you want her pretty little face to stay on her pretty little body, I suggest that you stay back." He warned Emmett, with a smile.

"If you touch her..." Emmett growled at him. The man had a boner and was rubbing it over my ass. It made me want to cry. Not again, not again, not again, please not again.

"Emmett, we can put our bodies back together! If they get ripped apart!" I suddenly snapped out of my shock. I knew he was scared to hurt me, but he could fix me.

I grabbed his hand, that was on my throat and the one on my stomach. I stomped on his foot and bent back his knee. He bent forward while pulling his hand and grabbed my crotch. I groaned as his grip tightened around my neck. A couple of his fingers rubbed my crotch.

Emmett growled and lunged for him. He quickly stood strait and put me in front of him. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me behind him. Emmett grabbed his neck and held him against a tree.

"Are you really defending her? Shes using you! She knows me already! She doesn't want me to tell you anything that I already know about her!" He pushed, while Emmett strangled him. What was wrong with him? I wasn't this important.

"How much do you even know about her! She's pretty! She uses that to get her way! Ask Carlise or Esme! She was originally Edwards mate! You know it! You've seen them together!" He said in the other voice.

Emmett looked back to me, a little less mad. I was still on the ground and I had a shocked and disgusted look on my face.

"She wouldn't lie to me like that!" He growled.

"Think about it big boy! He read her mind! He figured her out when she was still human! It's why he hates her! And its why she doesn't care about your past! Hers is worse, and she wants to look like she's on your side! That's why she hates this life! The men are too smart. So she got a new one... That's you! How much do you actually know about her!" He challenged. Edward doesn't hate me!

"I know more then you think I do!" Emmett growled back and punched him snapping off his nose and cracking a part of his face.

"Fuck!" He screamed and growled. Emmett growled again and punched him in the gut. He made a noise. "You know what she wants you to know! She made you think that! Just ask her old fiance!"

"How did you know about him?" I demanded. Emmett looked at me in shock. I was suddenly scared. He looked smug. He took a shot in the dark and I just helped.

"See what I said! Give me five minutes with her! And you can have her better then ever! I was her old doctor! It was a disease that Carlise doesn't know how to fix... so he called me." He continued. I noticed Emmett start to drop him. He couldn't possibly believe this! Emmett shifted in the quick mud but I wasn't paying attention.

"Emmett please! Don't believe him! He's lying! I swear to god! Please! Don't let him hurt me!" I bagged. Please be better than Royce... Please... I preyed he cared enough to protect me.

He kicked Emmetts shin, leaving more dirt to cover his feet. Emmett snarled at him and wiggled my feet deeper into the ground to give him leverage.

"Em, Please!" I continued. He got down holding his neck laughing, after Emmett forgot to tighten his hand again, as he ran to me, who tried to kick him back. Emmett was about to go stop him but he couldn't move.

"Shit!" Emmett yelled. Emmett growled at him to let me go as he struggled to pull his legs out. I kicked him and bit his shoulder.

"You bitch!" He screamed, and slapped me. Emmett got my other foot out of the mud as he put one of his hands up my dress, and I screamed. He was bent over my back and grabbing my chest and thys.

"Emmett!" I bagged as Emmett ran up and grabbed his leg and dragged him. He scratched a gash into his collar bone and punched him if he screamed. Emmett pulled out his arm and kicked his head off, making sure his face was the last thing he saw.

I sat by a tree with my head in my knees. I cried to myself. How did that happen in two worlds?

He came and sat next to me after building a fire from the dead. He swung his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer, then tried to get his head in and kiss my neck. He rested his hands on my back and put me on his lap. I looked up and the second I saw his beautiful, loving, caring face I knew I loved him. It was impossible not to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you... Thank you so much." I sobbed into his shoulder bone.

"Anytime." He said flatly.

"Hes a liar. I didn't know him. I don't know him, And I wouldn't lie to you, Em. I love you to much to do that!" I explained into my arm. He hugged me tighter and I loved it. I felt so safe, finally.

"Please promise me you didn't believe a single word he said!" I begged him.

"Not any of it!" He promised. "It's fine now, he wont come back, see..." He grabbed his head and threw it into the fire then kissed my forehead.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Rose, When he said you were planning on marriage, you agreed... Was that true?" He asked.

I looked down a fiddled with my shoes.

"Yes, I was." I said with shame. "And unlike you, I was almost on my wedding day when I died."

"How did you die?" He asked.

"I was murdered " I said without emotion

"What happened?" He asked through his teeth.

I looked down. "When I first turned 18, my best friend got married and had a baby, and I was jealous of her happiness. I wanted it so bad. I just wanted it differently. I wanted what she had, but with so much more. You were right when you said that I was wealthy. I was not the richest, but high middle class. My father had a steady job at the bank and one day my mother sent me there to drop off his lunch. That was also the day the owner of the banks son came. His name was Royce. He was Royce King II. He saw me, and wanted me like everyone else did. He sent flower's and notes and I adored it all. He took me around town like I was some sort of show dog, but I had enjoyed it. I loved being envied and watched. I was happy. I was getting everything Id always wanted. The perfect husband, wedding, home and family. My future was set. But one day I was late leaving my friends house. I figured there would be no harm in just walking a few blocks alone. I was wrong. I was walking down the street when I heard loud laughter and cheering. They knew me, like everyone knew me. It was Royce and a couple of his friends. They were drunk. Id never seen him drunk, he'd always shun away from liquor...

He called me over and showed me off to his friends. One in particular. His name was John. Royce and John were very close friends who wanted to share everything... even me. He wanted to see more of me... So Royce let him. He wanted to do more... So Royce let him, along with his other friends. I remember laying there ready for death... I remember every word they had said... I remember everything they had done... to me... I remember their stupid drunken laughter and jokes about a replacement me!" I started to cry again. He growled and I looked up at him. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed it back into his shoulder.

"I thought that he loved me! I thought I loved him!" I cried again, feeling like an idiot.

"Where the hell are these 'men'now?" He growled with a bitter tone.

"In hell." I said flatly "I ripped them each to pieces "

"And why would anyone frown about that? Ill bet even their own mothers danced on the graves they don't deserve."

I smiled at him, hugging his chest. "I love you, Em." I glowed.

He kissed my forehead "I Love You, Ro-."

"You can call me Rose, I don't mind." I grinned, knowing what came to mind when he said Rose.

"Your my life, Rose." I got a huge smile on my face. He kissed my nose and my lips.

We sat and watched the fire. He straitened out my dress every time I moved or twitched. I had never felt this way with Royce. Loving Royce was a happy feeling until the end. This was painful I hugged her closer.

"I love you." I said, as I did every few minutes. He smiled and pulled up my chin so he could kiss my cheek. He turned my face so he could kiss my chin, then my lips.

He played with my fingers and traced my hands. He lifted up my hand and kissed it. He kissed my eyelids and rested my head on his chest. It felt so good. I kept my eyes closed and imagined I was dead or asleep, letting him hold and protect me. He pet my hair softly while I 'slept'. He laughed and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked in a soft quiet tone.

"I never thought, in a million years, I'd get someone like you. I wish I could show you to my parents, and my friends, and my brothers and sister..." He looked done. I knew he was thinking and didn't understand how to make it better. But I would sure try.

I put my hand on his cheek and he looked down at me, pain written on his face. He leaned down and kissed me, making me want to smile.

"But you are worth way more then I could of have lost." He vowed.

I looked down and mumbled "I can't give you a future... I can't give you a family... I can't give you a life... And I can't end it for you..."

He moved my face up but my eyes stayed down. He flipped over so he was hovering over me.

"You are the only future I could ever want. I have Esme and Carlise and Edward for family. I told you that, you are my life, you are all I need or want and you have the full ability to end my life, I just hope you choose against that." He joked.

I wanted to smile but I couldn't. Instead I lay my head back, exposing my chin, neck and collar bone. He held the back of my neck and pulled it towards his face. He kissed it a few times. His head was big enough that I couldn't move my head. I gripped onto his arms but still didn't open my eyes. He kissed my chin and stopped for a second to look at my face. He sighed and kissed the front of my throat. He moved his lips down to my collar bone and held my back up. He put his hand in my hair and moved my head up to face him. My eyes opened and I looked at him.

"Stop." He instructed. "Stop looking so sad, stop acting like saving me was a bad choice and please, stop talking or thinking about how much you hate life. This life, your life, any life! You don't know how much it hurts to see you in pain so please, if you really care at all, stop." He begged.

"Okay." I leaned up to kiss him. He held me tightly.

"I love you." He said. "I love you so much." He held me off the ground and kissed me.

He stood me up and held me against the tree. He wrapped my legs around his body and kissed my neck.

"Em... We should go back. The sun raises in an hour." I said taking brakes from kissing him. He growled and helped me down. We walked back to the house. The trip took 15 minutes.

We walked in and I ran strait out of Emmetts arms and to Esme. Edward and Carlise went to Emmett. From the look on their faces they already knew what happened.

"Do you know who it was?" Carlise asked concerned.

Emmett shook his head.

"I think our visitor might have though." Edward said looking far away.

"We will stay cautious just in case then." Carlise said.

"I love you, Em." I almost cried. Emmett came and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I went to school with Edward at the normal time but couldn't concentrate.

"Edward, can we go home?" I asked before lunch.

"Why?" He asked, looked worried.

"I need Emmett." I whispered.

He nodded and we went home.

I got home and went out back where Emmett was.

He was standing under a large, tree that he had built some shelter on. I rushed over and hugged the back of his waist. He looked down at me, and bent down to kiss me. I assumed he'd smelt me, or he'd be growling. He put his arms around me and hugged me.

He kissed my forehead.

"Whats that? A tree house?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He mused.

I wondered to my room and he followed. He sat on my bed as I walked into my closet. I wanted to get ready for tonight and wanted to make sure Emmett liked what I wore. I walked out holding three dresses in each hand.

"Are you actually going to 'eat' tonight?" He asked.

"No, I've never even tasted human blood." I laughed. "I'm going to sit there and act like I care about what they have to say. Ill hide the food, it'll look like I'm eating."

"Oh, you should really try it. Its great." He joked. I laughed.

"Well I actually was going to try it once, but I changed my mind." I said.

"When? Who was it?" He asked.

"You." I said without emotion. He growled.

"I was going to be the first..." He chocked.

"You were going to be the first for a lot of things." I said with my hands on his knees. He gulped.

"Well that sucks I guess. It tastes amazing." He wasn't breathing.

"Bet it's not the only thing that tastes amazing." I grinned and walked into the closet. I heard him groan and I grinned.

"Oh my god." He mumbled together. "Well, I'm glad you choose to not suck my blood."

"That's fine. I can still suck other liquids from you..." I mused, hoping to make him hard.

"Oh, Fuck!" He gasped. He lay down on my bed. I giggled and when he looked up I was taking off my dress slowly. He looked down to be respectful, and noticed why his pants had gotten tighter. He sat up still looking down and put his hands over his lap. I looked up at him and smiled. I was now wearing a gold rap around dress, that had no sleeves. It formed a high heart on my chest. I walked over to him and lifted his hands. I smiled and kissed him.

"What do you think?" I asked against his lips.

"About what?" He breathed.

"Dress." I giggled against his mouth.

"Its Perfect." He smiled. I started to pull away so he put his hand on my hip and placed me onto the bed. He leaned over me, and kissed me more. I put my hands through his hair. He put his on my gams and slid them up my body. I moaned.

"Em, I have to leave soon." I protested.

"That's okay" He smiled and kissed me and heard a small sound. It sounded like a zipper? He had ripped my dress in two. He smiled at me in a childish way.

"Don't be a child!" I giggled.

"Hey I'm not being a child! This is being a child..." He protested and poked my chest. "Hehe, boobies." I laughed and rolled off the bed. I walked into my closet and brought back out a red dress that strapped around my neck.

He whistled and I laughed.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him down stairs. Esme was dolled up in a black dress and heels and both boys had black suits.

"Okay, were going to leave. Well should only be a couple hours. Will you be okay until then?" Esme asked Emmett.

"Yes! I'm a big kid now!" Emmett cheered with joy and we all laughed. Esme kissed his cheek and I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and I left.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived at the dinner, I entered on Edwards arm. Men stared at my beauty and women glared. I smiled and felt beautiful. But not as beautiful as when Emmett said it. I wanted to have him here to brag around on my arm. I didn't care if he used women because I knew he was good to me.

People around here seemed to know him. A lot of people talked.

Now I stood in a group about to start.

"Oh, Mariot, did you hear about that McCarty boy?" A man asked.

"The one from Gatlinburg?" She asked.

"On one of his drunken escapades he seemed to have gone missing. Isn't that interesting?" He said in a fake, high society tone.

"It's about time that horrible boys acts caught up with him!" Another woman stepped in. Esme and I jumped in shock. We shared a look of confusion.

"What did he do?" I wondered, my chest feeling heavy by the thought of him and knowing there was something I would hate about him, or I should probably be worried about. I really didn't want Edward to be right. I couldn't stand thinking that Emmett might have to leave. I didn't know what Carlise would do if his family needed it, but I couldn't see the pain on Emmetts face if they asked him to leave. He would be heart broken. He would look at me with his sad little puppy dog eyes and ask if they were serious, and I would without a doubt, leave with him. I wouldn't even hesitate.

"Oh, Rosalie he is suck a horrible man, I'm so happy you never have to get involved in him, his little games or his dirt of a family." The first woman sighed. What did he hunt humans? I can live with that, but calling his family dirt made me mad. I held in a growl, that was scratching its way out. "He goes from town to town with his friends drinking and destroying young girls. If you had been around he probably would have done the same."

My eyes opened in shock. Was he like Royce? What did she mean? My stomach growled in fear.

"What do you mean?" Esme cut in.

"His brothers are okay but he gets his sister way too involved. He goes and uses women, and if they want a relationship he sends her in to lie or get them away. It's horrible." The man said and we sighed a little.

"How long do his relationships or what ever you would call them usually last?" I wondered wanting an estimate.

"He usually lasts less than an hour with a girl, unless she is a proper lady. If that's the case he will date them to see how far he can get, but if he only lasts three days on average before the girl never sees him again. Do you remember when he got Lauren pregnant? He got into a huge fight, not taking any responsibility for that poor child. I remember that scene, it was embarrassing. He just kept yelling _That's not my kid, she's just a whore!" _She snubbed. I couldn't breathe. "Isn't that right?"

Everyone looked at another tall man who's heartbeat raced. "Yes, as if calling my daughter a whore would ever work out." He mused. Was he lying? His eyes shuffled around and his heartbeat raced unevenly.

"Is his family here?" I asked looking around, wanting to hear good things.

"Oh God no! His family was dirt. Less than dirt. Lower, lower class. They couldn't serve us dinner in their best of wear." Another woman gushed.

"Your daughter got pregnant by a man so far away from your social class?" I gasped, knowing he was only middle class.

"Yes, well, he plays these mind games. He knows girls well, and goes for the ones that want a family and love. Then he promises to love them forever and they get too excited to think." He pushed.

"Has he ever courted you?" I asked.

"Um, no, but..." He started.

"Then how would you know he does that? If I were to have gotten knocked up by someone or even lay with someone who wasn't my husband, I would have told my father every lie I could. Then he would tell the town it wasn't my fault because he doesn't want to deal with the fact he can't even control his own daughter well enough that she should know to keep her legs closed... You know, with out having to be told not to. But that's just my father, and I've never done that. I'm sure you're different." I said in my sweet voice, that I use when telling someone off.

He looked shocked and I grinned.

"Yes, but have you ever had to deal with suck a conman before?" His wife asked.

"Yes... My ex-fiance." I answered.

"And who was that?" They asked, probably thinking it was no one important.

"Royce King II" I answered and they gasped. I smiled and remembered why I was even going to marry him. I loved that reaction.

"I thought he and his fiance died?" The woman doubted.

"No, only he died. It was a really sad story. I do miss him." I lied.

"How was he a conman?" They asked.

"After he died, I learned he'd cheated on me many times before and all the times he tried to get me, but I asked him to wait. _I_ can keep my legs together." I wondered what would have happened if I'd just slept with him, like he wanted. If he would have stuck around or if I would still be alive. I wished my worst problem had been Emmett. At least he would have been a gentleman about it.

"Actually did you hear about Marie-Anne? McCarty and his drunken friends completely cornered her a few weeks ago. I bet they did horrible things." One woman gasped. I was ten seconds away from ripping that bitches throat out.

"I think I need some air." I said, after about ten more minutes of them ratting on the man I loved.

I walked outside and sat on a bench. Emmett was better than they all said. He was. I don't know why they hated him, but it was all wrong. He was the most amazing, protective, smart, funny, cute, and loving person I've ever met.

I heard the door open and Edward came to sit beside me.

"Were they lying?" I asked him.

"About a few things yes. He never had a kid. At least not one he remembers. The man was going crazy inside. You were right and that scared him. His daughter slept with her teacher and they wanted to hide it, so they blamed Emmett. I don't know about the stories they told, but I do know that he really does care about you and no matter how many times they said it, he's not only trying to get you into bed... Although he really wants that." Edward said. I leaned against his shoulder.

_Does he love me, or was he lying?_

"I don't know." He answered.

_Would he leave if I slept with him?_

"No. He wants to be a part of this family. I don't think he would get tired of you anytime soon, he's already planned six years worth of things for you two to do." He shook his head trying to shake out the memory.

We re-joined the party and finally left at about 11 pm.

"It was just horrible how they talked about Emmett." Esme said after about five minutes of silence. "I mean, who do they think they are to treat one of my children like that!?"

"I don't think we should tell him, encase he gets mad. I don't want him ripping through the town." Carlise said.

"I wanted to rip through their skulls." I muttered.

"Well, I've met a large amount of people around town that loved him and hope him well. The people at that party had their own problems." Carlise said.

"I was shopping a town down and they seemed to care about him." Esme said.

Half way through, we had to leave that group so we didn't have to talk about Emmett, but we could still hear them.

When we got home I ran to his room. I ran to my room when he wasn't in there, but he wasn't in my room.

"Emmett?" I called. I ran downstairs and checked the kitchen, living room, den, family room, dining room, kitchen again, the garage, pantry, powder rooms and everything, but he wasn't here. "Emmett!"

I ran outside and caught his sent. I followed it, and found a couple dead animals. Had he just gotten thirsty? I followed it more and found an empty camp, with two burnt bodies. I followed his sent to a river, were it faded away. I looked around a little more, calling his name, but got nothing. I ran home.

"Did you find him?" Esme asked, concerned.

"No. His trail led to a couple dead campers though." I said and Edward ran out.

"Where could he be?"Esme asked. I sat down and dropped my head in my hands. She sat and pat my back. "I'm sure he's okay."

"It's not even like we can call the police! He's gone! Where did he go? Why?" I cried.

"Sweety, he's coming back. Don't worry." She tried.

"He said he loved me and then left." I cried.

"Maybe he's just hunting." She offered.

"I checked, I lost his sent. He's gone! What if something happened? What if he's hurt? Or in trouble." I asked, frantically.

"He's a very smart, tough boy and he knows the land well." She tried.

"No! He knows the land I found him in well. He doesn't know anything about this place." I screamed.

"I'm going to search for him in town. We don't want a killing spree on our hands and I'm sure he'd feel guilty about it if he killed anyone." Carlise said before leaving.

Edward ran back.

"I hid the bodies, but couldn't find him." He said.

I cried. "Maybe we should go look for him. He could be lost. He's most likely scared."

"He's a vampire, he didn't get lost." Edward muttered.

"So what! He just left me?!" I screamed.

"No... He's probably just looking for more humans." He tried.

"Was that woman telling the truth? When she said Emmett only held interest in a girl for about three days, unless they had sex?" I asked, my eyes burning. He didn't answer, Esme looked up at him. "And then she never sees him again?"

"Usually." He answered. I dropped my head and cried, feeling dead. He left me. He left me. He just left me. "Wait a couple of days. He'll come back."

I spent three days reading the same book and listening to the radio for any sign of where he was. The biggest news was of two homosexual cops running away together in Florida. Later there was about four missing people reported during a day, in Alabama. I sighed and dropped my head. I listened to the Good Ship song, because it reminded me of him.

I started resting by the front window, just waiting for him. I didn't hunt, shower or change.

"He's coming back." Esme walked over.

"It's been almost five days, and no word from him." I muttered.

"He has to find out more about himself first. He will be back." She promised.

"Maybe he's lost." I muttered.

"Vampires don't get lost." Edward answered.

"We should have looked for him. There's still time!" I tried.

"He will come home when he does." Edward growled, annoyed.

"I should have just had sex with him... He would have stayed." I muttered.

"I'll call around and see if anyone could check the area." Esme offered.

My throat began to burn but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

She went to the table and called some old friend named Tanya, and one named John.

"Hello, Joshua. I don't know if you heard, but we haven't seen Emmett in a couple days, and were wondering if you had seen him." She said into the telephone.

"Please, Esme, call me Jarrod, I'm known to humans as Joshua." He said over the phone. "No, I haven't seen Emmett around. But I can call you if I see him."

"Thank you. We are all very worried. Rosalie hasn't left the house since." Esme worried.

"Hmm, Rosalie. How is she?" That made my stomach turn but I didn't care.

"She's sad." Esme answered.

"Well, Esme It is always great talking to you, but I have company and don't want to keep them waiting." He said.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." She hung up. "That's everyone with in distance he could have made in a week."

I sighed and dropped my head.

"Can you please get up. Join the world again. I know it's sad but time will drag on longer if you aren't using it wisely." She tried.

"I hate breathing." I muttered.

"Go outside!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and mopped my way outside.

I wobbled around until I saw his tree house. I looked at if for a while, wondering if he really would be back. I would be fine if he didn't want me or he didn't actually love me. I just wanted him around. For all I know that woman was right. He found a girl that wanted everything he offered and now I think I love him. I looked down for a second. If he didn't want me, he didn't get me! I'm a positively wonderful person, and I'm worth so much more! I was sent to hell and I didn't come back weaker!

I stood and stared at the tree house. Why did he leave? He could have stayed longer.

I pulled off the muddy and dirty part of my dress, which was only in my way, and tossed it aside.

I heard foot steps from behind and assumed it was Edward until I caught his sent. He grabbed me from behind in a giant bear hug and spun me around. I growled at him touching me after being gone for so long, not telling anyone where to. Emmett flipped me over and whispered my name, making a chill go down my back, before kissing all over my face. He picked me up and spun me around, kissing my head.

I felt dead. What could I do? I wanted him so bad, but he had just left. What id he did that again?

He put me down and kissed my hand up to my shoulder, followed by my head and shoulder. He cupped my face and I held in the tears that wouldn't come anyways.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, knowing he still wanted me. Maybe he just needed time but I didn't care. I didn't care if he just fucked every other girl in the state, as long as I had him back. I threw my arms around his shoulders and kissed the bottom of his neck, crying. "I missed you so much! _Never_ leave me again!" I growled the word 'never'.

He squeezed me tighter, lifting me off the ground. He spun me once before looking at Edward, Esme and Carlise who had come outside. Esme ran and rugged him.

"It's great to have you home." Carlise welcomed. Edward stood there smiling. He smiled widely.

"Where have you been? Where did you go?" Esme asked, almost demanding.

"I got lost hunting... And ended up in Florida " He said. I took a step back looking at him. He didn't leave, he got lost... Like I had thought. _FUCK YOU EDWARD! I WAS DEPRESSED FOR ALMOST A WEEK BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT!_ I turned to slap Edward but he moved so I only hit his arm.

"I told you! And you didn't want to go looking for him!" I yelled.

"I honestly didn't think vampires _could_ get lost!" He laughed at Em..

"It doesn't matter! What matters is you are home!" Esme cheered. I ran in and kissed him again, tasting something different... and delicious.

"_What_ exactly have you been hunting for?" I asked. He grinned and giggled showing those dimples that I loved.

"I slipped." He put his hands flat by his shoulders, smiling innocently.

"How many?" Carlise asked, more serious.

"Ummm, 9... 10... 12? I cant remember." He answered. Carlise looked sad. The next time he slipped, I was getting some. That stuff is good.

"I let two people go though!" He cheered proudly. I giggled and he threw his arm around me, and put his lips in my hair.

"Really? Well that's good I guess." Carlise tried. I gave him a look. Just because he never killed anyone, didn't mean Emmett couldn't.

He me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Your going to be so whipped." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I can call her by my old girlfriends name. I think I'm the one getting away with stuff here!" He laughed.

He laughed and ran me inside. He kissed my forehead and put me on his bed. He opened his drawer.

This time he wasn't getting away. "Emmett." I said and he turned. I reached out my hand and he took it. I pulled him closer, before he leaned over and kissed me, both giggling.

"I love you." I said. Then I pulled off the dress and he smiled. I loved his smiled. His eye filled with lust. He bent down and kissed me again, and moved his lips to my collar bone. It felt rough but pleasurable.

"I love you." He said against my skin. He kissed my collar bone while his hands explored my body. His mouth moved to my shoulder and he pulled off my bra. He looked down with huge, hungry eyes and licked his lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. He groaned, and I felt him getting bigger. His hands moved over my chest and he kissed my throat, making me moan as he growled. I put my leg around his hip and pulling one hand away from his shoulder and down to the rim of his trousers. I undid them, before grabbing him, making him growl.

Just feeling him made me wetter. I groaned. I'd never actually touched a penis... Wanting to anyways. With Emmett I could push all of those memories away, knowing he would never let that happen to me. It felt so weird. It was soft but hard and slightly intimidating. I started moving my hand over it and he moaned.

He leaned away, putting his mouth over my chest, making me gasp. His tongue traveled over my nipple and made me groan.

"I love you, so much!" He gasped against my skin.

I smiled as he pulled my underwear down to my knees and ripped them off. Now I lay completely bare before him and I couldn't wait for what he did next. He slid his hand up my thy until he reached my core. He played around for a second, making me more aroused. He pinched my clitoris and I gasped before groaning. I felt him release so much pressure and it felt so good. He pulled himself out of my hands and entered me. I screamed at the shocking feeling of both pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure, and I knew that I would love this. When images of Royce came to mind I pushed them away.

"Oh god! Oh my god! _EMMETT!"_ I screamed, as he entered faster and faster. It felt like he was stretching me in half and I loved it. I couldn't even scram in the pleasure. I moaned and tried but no air came out. He moved his hips perfectly that fast as I felt my walls contract over him. He squeezed my shoulders until they cracked but I didn't care, I liked it. It got better and better until I finally couldn't take anymore. I screamed louder than I thought I could and felt as I suddenly drained onto his bed, panting, back he didn't stop, he just kept going.

The pressure started to build again, quicker this time. I suddenly heard him groan as he released a sharp and amazing feeling deep inside my body.

"Oh GOD! Faster Emmett, Faster!" I screamed.

He did as I asked, adding a finger to help widen me. It felt so good and his finger pressed so hard. I felt the pressure build up more than before and when it came my body couldn't even react. "GAHHHHHH!" I screamed as every part of my body went numb, filling with after shocks of pleasure and pain. He kissed me and my chest.

I screamed every few seconds trying to get out all the remaining pressure.

After a second he re-entered me but went slower. The deeper he went, the harder that I clung to him, keeping my eyes closed as the pleasure came over me.

After a minute I calmed down. "Oh my god Emmett! Oh my Gahh! Emmett!"I sighed with hardly any air. The pressure had left put I remembered every amazing second.

He lay back and pulled me to his chest. I kissed his neck and lay on over his body. I sat onto his dick and started moving my hips in a rigged motion, making him groan. I kissed up his huge frame to his ear, and kissed that twice.

"Emmett, I love you so much!" I whispered in his ear, moving my hips slower making me wetter. I could smell my own arousal. He groaned, as I sat back up, and fell on my pressure onto him, making him as deep as he could go. It felt incredible, as I got wetter and contracted on him. He growled and grabbed the bed frame, crushing it. I bounced up and down, groaning as I got wetter.

He flipped me onto my back and kissed my neck. I gasped as he kept moving his hips faster. I screamed louder then before but he didn't slow down. He growled before biting my neck and holding his teeth inside. I screamed even louder as he treated my neck like he was draining some dead animal. He grabbed the bed post as he entered deeper, and crushed them. It crumbled over our heads but he didn't seem to notice. After that he started humping my head into the wall, cracking it. He held himself his inside as he finished releasing. I screamed at another orgasm. After he shot into me a couple more times, he pulled out and dropped.

My neck still burned but the pleasure took over.

He laid over me as I panted and gagged with pleasure. I would scream and grab his hair whenever it was too much, and I continued to get wetter, releasing everything left. He held out his leg and kept it between my thy.

He moved down between my legs and tried to suck up all my arousal, only creating more. He blew a little making my giggle and laughed. He started chewing making me scream and growl. My arms flew up and clawed into the wall.

"_Emmett!_ OH GOD! EMME-! LaAAhha!" I screamed. "Oh _GOD_ Emmett! Your my freaking hero!"

I felt him smile. He put a finger into me and two others followed. It felt so good. I was panting and wet. H tried to put four in and I screamed. "YES EMMETT! OH FUCK!"

He tried pushing his large hand in, and I screamed, not able to deal with that. The wall started to crumbled and the bed collapsed.

He was barely able to get his knuckles when it was all I could take. I flipped over and sat on his chest and bent down, my back facing his face. I bent my head down and wrapped my mouth against him.

I started sucking quickly making him groan and moan. In a second he exploded in my mouth, but I didn't care. I wanted every part of him, no matter how disgusting, inside of me. I didn't care what he did or said right now, I was just so happy. I licked his tip and played with his balls. I growled and moved my wet body up and down his chest. Suddenly I felt one of his fingers and I moved it into me. I screamed on him, the vibration making him groan, and he pulled me off with some ease. He turned me to face him and exploded on my back. He looked over my body and released again.

"Fuck, How do you do that?" He groaned.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Look so damn gorgeous all the time! You're the sexiest dame I might have ever met!" He said. I smiled and he spread my legs again. He threw himself in and gasped with pleasure.

"Oh god! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" I begged, not knowing what I was saying. He did as I said anyways. My arms were up and he held them there with one hand.

He pushed in holding my hips with his free hand.

"Oh my god!" He panted.

He bent down and kissed me with his hand now holding my neck. He started to slow down and go in as deep as he could, stretching out my legs more, forcibly He slid his other hand down my arms and held my neck, like the other. Every kiss he gave would get cut short by me panting.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, still going in and out.

"You, why?" I asked, until another orgasm hit.

"Cause I just realized Edward will probably be thinking that too." He laughed.

I completely forgot about them. Would they still be here? I tried to listen around the house but heard nothing. I could smell both of own arousal and loved it.

"No he's not in the house." I confirmed. He put his mouth to my throat and sucked it. I arched a part of her body up, and screamed with joy. He slid his other hand down to my entrance and joined with his part. I screamed and laughed. He moved faster and we both got wetter.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my goooo- D!" I squealed. "Oh god! Please! Gimme a second!"

He instantly jumped away, unlike what he would have done when we first started. He was much more controlled now. My eyes snapped shut waiting for all the pleasure to leave. He sat on my stomach but I didn't care. I felt my arousal pooling out as I panted. How did he do this?

After a minute I was much calmer. He kissed my eyelids. I watched him, and knew he was still lustful. I grabbed his erection and rubbed it as his head went back and he moaned.

He watched as I lowed myself to put him back in his mouth. He groaned and growled.

"Fuck! Just like that, baby!" He growled in pleasure.

I licked the tip in circles and moved my tongue only took a minute for him to blow in my mouth. I grinned and made a performance of cleaning off his tip with my tongue, seeing beads off him and to my mouth. I licked my lips as I looked into his black eyes. I went to put him back in my mouth and accidentally closed my mouth, biting him.

He yelled in pain, and pulled me back by my hair. He pinned my down by the throat and growled. His eyebrows were fused together, and he didn't look happy.

"Em..." I couldn't breathe. After a second he loosened, remembering who I was. And another second to fully let go. He slowly bent down and kissed my cheek as in saying _I'm sorry._

I kissed his nose and rubbed his large, amazing chest, so lucky he had a body like this. Forever. Just like he got me, when my body was forever like this... In preparation to fit a wedding dress.

I shimmied back down and started again, slower this time. He moaned and growled. After he released again I flipped him on his back and spread my legs over his stomach. I pressed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, his hands rested on my hips.

"God, I've never lasted so long with a woman." He groaned, I don't even know if he heard himself say it.

"I love you, Em. And I want to make you happy... I want to make so very happy, the happiest person on the planet." I put my hand on his cheek.

He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer, leaving my forehead to rest on his. I smiled and kissed his lips. I slid my hands down his chest slowly, and my mouth slowly followed. I pecked down his chest, stomach and then lower. I kissed along his dick and licked the tip. His head fell back.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Shit! Oh _GOD!_" He gagged out in pleasure.

He exploded in my mouth again, twice this time. I cleaned his tip with my tongue.

"Oh _fuck _I love you, baby!" He screamed out and I laughed. He exploded once again and screamed in pleasure. He threw me back, onto my back and he plunged into me, without delay. I screamed out and scratched holes in the walls. I screamed and begged for more.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck it! Fuck! Oh freaking god!" I screamed as if I was a murder victim. He exploded again and I laughed and cheered. He stayed inside me and kissed my neck. My mouth was lined with venom as I huffed and puffed. I was gripping onto his hair, and starting to close my legs. My knees were banging his side, with a trembling motion. I couldn't take all the sudden pleasure, and it wasn't stopping.

"Do it... Oh oh god... Like that... oh my... _EMMETT YOUR A FREAKING_ GOD!" I panted. He bit into my neck again, smiling. I reached down and grabbed the base of his cock. We both screamed in pleasure, as my hands went back.

He pulled away and laid next to me, holding me head to his chest. I laid with my body on the side of his. I closed my eyes in pure bliss as he put his hand between my thy. I didn't know if I wanted to continue or stop and enjoy what had just happened. He tickled my core and made me laughed and close my eyes tighter. I clawed into his chest and rubbed my front against his body. I moaned and pressed my face into his shoulder.

It was a few minutes before either of us spoke. Or I even opened my eyes. I kissed his shoulder.

He was amazing. The memory of Royce still haunted me but I was better. I felt like he was gone and if he came back, it didn't even matter, because now I had Emmett. He was all I would ever need. I wondered if this is what Royce and my sex life would have been like. I always just imagined it being him climbing on my body for a couple minutes then getting off. Emmett was so much better. And I know, even if I were still human, I wouldn't have put Royces penis anywhere near my mouth.

"Emmett..." I started. "Emmett... How the hell do you do that?" He laughed and smiled at me. He turned over me and kissed my shoulder. I jumped back onto his chest.

"I want more." I demanded.

I bent down to start again. He growled loudly, and I leaned away from his neck. I gave him a questioning look, and he grabbed his throat.

"Oh, okay, come on." I said.

I grabbed his hand and in a second he had pants on. I threw shoes in his direction and a black wife beater. I ran and put on a quick yellow sundress and matching shoes. We ran out of the room and into the living room. It took us a few seconds to tell, the house was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

We looked around the house and noticed that nobody had been here in a while.

"How long were we up there?" I asked smelling the air.

"I forget." Emmett replied.

"Okay it was more then two days." The sent of the others was extremely faint. I opened the curtain to let in some light. The sky was bright and cloudy. "Lets hunt."

I took his hand and we ran to the forest. The day was very bright. Brighter than usual. I think it was about to rain. We ran for a bit, then drank a couple moose and a pack of wolves. We ran strait through a group of deer, leaving none alive and laughed at jokes, or things we saw we thought were funny. He held my hand when he could, and he hugged me when ever he got the chance. I loved that. I stepped back and watched when he fought a bear, and drank anything.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked me after he drained two mountain lions.

"Of course not, why?" I frowned.

"You stand back, or stand behind a tree, when ever I drink something." He explained.

"I just thought it would be easier for you that way." I promised.

"I wouldn't hurt you Rose." He vowed in a strong voice, that could make me trust him, even if I knew he was lying.

He grabbed my neck and put his forehead to mine. "I love you, Rose." And kissed me. Our lips moved perfectly together, until I giggled.

"You better be talking about me!" I joked, he laughed. He pinned me to a tree and kissed my throat, while running his hand up my arm.

My leg bounced up and I wrapped both around his waist. He held my thys, and led his hands up my dress. I giggled, and pulled his neck closer to mine.

He snapped around at the small of fresh blood. I saw a small baby bear, with a bleeding paw, and he saw it too.

He ran over to it and killed it before turning to look at me. I was leaning against a tree.

I loved him and loved seeing him be happy but I wanted the attention. I wanted to be the center of his universe. The only one he opened his eyes to see and the only thing he cared about. I knew blood made him happy and he needed it, but I wanted my body to be more important to him.

He ran over to me, still holding the bear. He took my wrist and I looked at him in confusion He held my hand rougher than I would normally like. He looked up at me and I met his eyes. He pulled my wrist closer and poured blood up my arm. I had no idea what he was doing.

He started licking the blood off my arm and that easily made me smile. He moved his tongue up over my shoulder. I giggled at the feeling and couldn't stop smiling.

I stared into his eyes, taking the bear, not caring that he growled. I tossed it to the side, and pinned him to the tree.

I pulled down his trousers not breaking eye contact.

"Oh god!" He yelled as I pulled down his underwear and got onto my knees. I grabbed onto him and put my mouth onto him. "Oh god!"

It took only a moment of sucking to make him release. He clawed into the tree and banged his head to it.

I went about five minutes sucking without stopping, each time he released, I ignored it or sent it down my throat if I needed more space. When I pulled away I felt his enthusiasm poring from my lips. I stood up, pulling up his pants, and whipping my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did I mention that I love you?" I asked with a smile.

"Haha you love me! Ew, coodies!" He joked in a childlike tone. I laughed and kissed him.

He hugged around my waist. And bent down to kiss me.

"You don't think that cub had a mother, do you?" I asked, not wanting to scare the mom.

"Nahh, I'm pretty sure it was brought by a stroke." He joked. I raised my eyebrow. We just spent three days doing the task to bring another life into this world and that was his best guess.

"I'm serious." I grinned.

"So am I." He assured me. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of his arms.

"I want to kill the mother. I don't want it to spend its life looking for its baby. You go that way and Ill go that way." I pointed out directions. He pulled me close to him and gave me a seductive smile.

"Fine, but your going to miss out! On a lot!" He prompt. I ran in the direction he wasn't, and search for the bear like crazy.

It made me smile knowing he was so willing to do something that made me happy. I remember asking Royce to get me a glass of water and ended up making him dinner, a martini and rubbing his feet... On our fifth date actually. Why couldn't I see strait then?

I heard a loud growl and moved faster towards it. I leaped on the confused bear, and drank it quickly, unlike Emmett who played with it for ten minutes first.

I dropped it and ran back to find him.

I smelt someone different and stopped when I heard kissing. I saw Emmett through the trees on top of some blonde bimbo. I WAS GONE FIVE MINUTES!

"Emmett." She whispered.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. OH, HOW FUCKING ROMANTIC! I couldn't believe he would do this to me... And once again I had been warned.

"Ohh, happy to see me are you?" The whore smiled. I stepped out and into the mini clearing.

Emmett jumped up and saw me with a look of fear and shock on his face. I saw the boner in his pants and the girl on the ground fixing her hair. I huffed, considering killing her, killing him, killing them both, making her jealous, cheating on him, telling him to never come home, letting her join the family and put up with the fact I'm an idiot, leave myself or maybe kill myself, I clearly get used by everyone.

The whore walked up to him and rested a hand on the back of his shoulder and one on his chest.

"Whos this baby?" She asked him. Baby? Did they even know each other? They seemed to pretty well.

I opened my mouth to yell but no words came out. He stared at me and her hand lowered to his groin.

"Hey babe, want to show this tramp what you _really_ like?" She asked with a seductive voice. _I'm_ the tramp?! YOU MET A MAN IN THE FOREST AND FUCKED HIM! Until I realized I did the same thing. I shouldn't have been surprised. I deserve nothing better. But this slut wasn't going to win. I'd lost everything and if this bitch wanted to be my outlet, so fucking be it.

I heard Emmett growl and looked at him, wondering if it was because I was glaring at her. I growled at the whore and Emmett pushed her to the side. That was a first.

"Rose! I swear to god! I love you with all my heart and everything I am! Shes lying! Please listen to me! I barley even remember who she is!" He vowed, with pain and hopelessness clear on his face. I snapped my head in his direction and shut my mouth. Good to know he understands that I am better than her, but I didn't believe him! I believed Royce and looked what happened!

I didn't even care anymore. They could do what they wanted and he didn't have to come home. I turned and ran home, feeling like I was about to cry. The memory of our night together, and then seeing him over her.

"Rose! ROSALIE!" I heard him scream but ignored him.

I got home quickly, while he stayed behind to fuck his whore. When I got home, I was already crying and I fell on the couch. The others were home. All I could do was picture what I saw.

"I'm going to kill him." Edward growled and Esme ran in to comfort me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She rushed.

I shook my head but couldn't answer. I couldn't even blame him this time. I was the idiot who didn't know better. I preached his perfection to the town that hated him, and was proven wrong. I thought I could outsmart him. I didn't think that he would lie.

"Is Emmett okay?" Carlise ran in.

I pointed to the door and cried harder into Esme's lap.

Seconds later Emmett ran inside, followed by his whore.

"Puppy-bunch, do you want to introduce me to your family?" She asked, clinging to his arm. Esme looked shocked and annoyed but I couldn't see the others faces. Edward suddenly ran out dragging her with him.

I tried to talk but my throat was too caught.

"I didn't do anything with her Rose! I didn't even know who she was! Shes just a bitch from my human life! I hate her! I hated her before, and so much more now! I want to die for your pain, and I want you to know that its pointless! Please listen to what I have to say!" He begged. I looked up at him. I wanted him to be telling the truth. I really did. I sat up strait and gave Esme a look. Esme jumped up and left with Carlise, both giving Emmett a last look before exiting. I turned my head to look back at him.

"Rose, I'm..." He started.

"DON'T _EVER _CALL ME THAT! I'M MA'AM TO YOU!" I roared at him. He fell to his knees. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW _SORRY _YOU ARE! THIS IS NOT ABOUT THAT! ITS NEVER ABOUT THAT! ITS ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! YOU USED ME EMMETT! You used me! And if that's not bad enough... _That_ little harlot was what you choose! I _hate_ you, Emmett! I don't care what you did! Whats done is done!"

"I thought it was you!" He defended, through my protests. "I saw blonde and girl, and you were all I could think about. Your all I _ever _think about! Without even seeing her it felt wrong! When I saw her I stopped. I swear! It took everything to remember her! I hated her since I was eight, and shes been haunting me! I'm so sorry, but _nothing_ happened!"

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that! You were gone for more than two days! You could have met her then! Came back used me and went back to find her! You are a repulsive person Emmett! I believe _nothing_ that you are telling me! Get the hell out of my life and return when I can burn you to ash!" I growled.

"Now! Kill me now if you want! I will not live without you! If that's what makes you happy, rip off my head! Tear out my limbs! Whatever makes you smile again!" He begged. He would rather die than live without me? No one has ever said that to me. But he could also just know that would work. I glared at him again.

"Mona Lisa was smiling, but that doesn't mean she was happy! It means she put on a happy face so she could be put into society I don't want to smile! I want to trust!" I growled bitterly at him. I turned away and crossed my arms.

"I love you! I'm not him!" He yelled and I looked at him, in half shock, but I wanted to know what he meant. "I'm nothing like him! I'd kill myself before considering hurting you! I want to die now! I don't want to watch you in this pain! No matter how pointless it is! Ill let you kill me if you want! The same way you did him! But I will not beg for mercy! Ill take it! Because Id deserve it. Id apologize meaning every word! I wouldn't try to hide the pain. Id let you bring more, as long as it made you happy! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Nothing did happen. I always intended on staying here for as long as you wanted me here. Which I prayed was forever! I was willing to do it as your brother! I meant nothing, towards you, unless you wanted. Please forgive me!"

He just said that to me... My chest felt heavy and I wanted to cry again. I dropped to his level and cupped his sad face, looking into his eyes. I slapped him once and cupped his face again. There was a small crack on his jaw and he growled.

"Please Ma'am, may I have one more." He said with a smile. I let out a laugh and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me in. I leaned back out after a second.

"I don't know if I want you back again..." I started.

"I told you so!" We heard a loud female voice yell. The whore and Edward walked in and she skipped to his side. "You're not good enough for her." I stood up and matched her height.

"No hes not good enough for me..." I said sourly, then punched her in the face. She stepped back a few steps. "But that's what makes him perfect for me!" All the men who were socially _good enough_ were rapists and killers.

I growled and hit her again. The whore growled and lunged at me but I ducked away from her. Edward stood in front of Emmett when he was about to attack slut over here. I grabbed the sluty-hicks neck and threw her against the wall.

"Don't _ever_ even think about _my_ man like that again! He's mine, and always will be!" I snarled.

The bitch stood up, in a shaky pattern.

"You know your right. You are perfect for each other. You are too good for him in life, But you, you will never satisfy him like I did! Never!" She laughed in a cocky, slurring voice. She moved her hips in a seductive circle. I growled and went to punch the bitch, who ducked and kicked my stomach. I flew across the room, and landed on my back. Emmett growled and the arrogant whore laughed. I jumped up and slapped her a few more times. She grabbed my throat and held back her hands. She growled and went to bite my neck.

I made sure to hide it but I was terrified. I saw Edward move and Emmett growled lunging for her. He grabbed the back of Beth's neck and ripped her away from me. He caught me in his arms and I smiled with relief. He grinned and winked at me. He stood strait and crouched in front of the slut who was ready to attack. She jumped at Emmett and he grabbed her neck throwing her to the floor,landing over her. He held her arms over her head.

"You idiot! Shes shit! I could have given you everything!" She growled knowing what he was going to do.

"Apparently, shit is everything to me!" He growled, it wasn't Shakespeare but I got the point. He bit her throat and pulled off her head. He stood up and looked at me, watching him with glowing eyes. After a second of silence, I ran up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"Don't. Never be sorry! I'm sorry! I should have listened " I cried against his mouth. We kissed for a second, then a familiar smell filled my nose. Burning vampire. We looked up and saw Edward tearing and tossing the pieces of slut into a fire he had started. Em hugged me to his chest, and kissed my hair. He grabbed my hand and stretched across the sofa. I came and sat beside his chest, leaning down to put my hands on his cheeks.I put his arm under his head and shut his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you" I said then laid next to me, resting her head on my chest, and closing her eyes too. I kissed her hair and pulled her closer with my other arm. We laid there until the burning was back in my throat. I made a noise at the back of my throat. And Rose looked up. She kissed my throat and Edward walked in. We both sat up as he threw a piece of wood onto the fire.

"Ill take you hunting. You know, some brotherly bonding time." He said with a grin.

"I'm scared." Emmett said honestly looking from him to me, who was laughing.

"Don't worry, just get dressed." He laughed. walking out. I beat him to his room and sat on his bed. He walked in looking at me. I looked up at him, and held out my arms. He walked over and picked me up in a hug, as he wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I kiss the base of his neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I complained. He kissed my cheek and moaned from the burning and a tingle in a lower place. I looked down the length of our bodies and grinned at him. I knelt down, and undid his brown belt.

"No innuendo " A growl came from down stairs. He glared in the direction of the sound. I looked for a second then stood up while rubbing him.

"Gahhhh!" He gasped flipping me onto the bed. I smiled and kissed him holding his hair with the hand that wasn't busy. One of his hands went on my cheek. He used his other hand to pull off my dress. I groaned and he growled. Suddenly something wet landed on my stomach. I didn't know what to think. Edward knocked on the door making Emmett growled and get up. He started to walk towards the door.

"Emmett?" He turned to see me sitting on the bed. "I love you."

He smiled and walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too."

"And you can call me by my name again." I smiled.

"Good, 'cause I love your name." He smiled and then turned to leave.

I really wanted to meet this Rose. I didn't care what that took. I watched as they ran to the forest from the window, and then went to Esme's closet. I dressed in one of her more formal suits, and heels, wearing her gloves and hat. I went into her powder room and put on her pearls before looking in the mirror and admiring myself. I looked good in her clothes. I would have made a wonderful adult.

I played with her matching handbag and pretended I was a fancy lady working. I smiled and giggled at myself in my own humor.

"What might you be doing?" I jumped around and saw Esme in the doorway, arms crossed and a mix of curiosity and humor on her face.

"Dumm- umm- admiring you?" I grinned extremely embarrassed.

"Mm-hm." He nodded, before sitting and motioning for me to join. "What are you _really_ doing?"

I looked down. "I wanted to go and meet Emmetts old fiance... But I needed a good excuse. So I was going to say that I'm working for a Realtor or something."

I looked up at her face. Her half grin that she tried to hide as she nodded, her fully amused face but she clearly tried to look like a proper parent.

"Really, well... I'm sure Emmett would not mind you looking more into his past, but may I ask why you are doing this?" She pushed.

"I want to know where he comes from. I want to know who I am competing with and why. What life he lived and to know his family. Mostly I want to know if he is thinking about me or my name." I admitted.

"Emmett loves you, there is no competition. You can hear about his family from any local rumor house, and he's told you about his family. Sweetheart, you can not expect Emmett to just forget his old love anymore than he can expect you to forget yours. Both of your lives pushed you to meet each other and you have to understand that you are the most beautiful girl a lot of people have ever seen and the most amazing woman he will ever know. You have no competition because he has already let you win... But if you still feel the need to check in, you should probably go saying that you are a reporter or journalist. You will get more information about Emmett and not have to see what happens when you mess with a southern family home." She explained.

I nodded, running through the house to Carlise's office I found a old news paper with Edward in it about something I was too bored to pay attention to. I grabbed Carlise doctoral degree so and a pad of paper and a pen to pretend I was a reporter.

I ran downstairs and jumped into Edwards car, before driving out of town.

I had no idea where to go or when Emmett would be back so I hurried. I didn't have a drivers license but I knew what I was doing. I got to Gatlinburg and parked in town. I got out holding my papers and things in a briefcase. I walked into town, gaining a few looks from people. It turns out wearing my normal clothing was considered professional here.

I walked into a local grocer and made my way to the till. "Excuse me." I said.

The woman looked up and held up her finger, before looking up at me permanently. "What, did you rob the first lady?" She glared.

"Ha, no. My name is Ro-Rosland Masen and I was wondering if you could help me find a place." I didn't want to give them my real name, encase they had heard of my, which the had in Georgia, so we had to leave that place.

"Sure, Twinkie, what can I do for you?" I could tell she was quite the negative person. She worked with costumers as I spoke.

"I was wondering if you knew anybody named Emmett. Emmett McCarty?" I tried. Her face fell.

"Yeah I know him. What's this about?" She asked.

"I was hoping to speak with his family. Would you know where he lives?" I asked.

"That asshole is where he belongs. In hell." She muttered. I stared at her, imagining ripping her throat out.

"What did he do to you?" I almost growled.

"You wouldn't understand. You have clearly been given everything." She snarled.

"Then tell me as if telling a dog. I might not understand but at least you get the problem out there." I tried. She looked at me for a second.

"My son, Richard, was best friends with him all the way through high-school, until my son was in love with this other girl. The minute that boy realized there was a girl that he couldn't have he put him into a hospital and took her for himself. I can't pay his hospital bills but they kept piling up. Now he's out and everyone needs a second job just to get through." She complained.

"Who was she?" I asked. I can't picture Emmett hurting someone for a one night stand. I think he would just let her cheat on him.

"Her name is Rose Louis. She lives down the street from him." She informed me. I nodded. I could imagine him putting someone in a hospital if he loved someone. He's killed people for me, he had to have loved her.

"Do you know where his family lives?" I asked.

"Yeah. One minute." She finished with the people and gave me their address.

I walked down the streets that she instructed.

It seemed the farther I got the smaller the property and homes.

I passed a couple homes when I reached his street. I walked down until I saw a small one story rancher style home. I walked up and knocked on the door.

A worn out woman with long, messy red hair opened the door wearing... rags?

"Hello?" She looked over me.

"Hello, my name is Rosland Masen and I'm from New York... I was doing a report on missing peoples and heard that you knew someone that happened to. I was wondering if I could ask any questions?" I had no idea what I was saying but I hoped it worked.

"Uh..." She looked inside."Sure. Come in." She welcomed me.

I nodded and walked into the small, messy home. I pulled off my hat, coat and gloves.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'm sorry about the mess but I've been pretty busy lately. I'd like to offer you something to drink but I only have water. Would that work?" She asked.

"No, thank you though." I smiled. She sat down across from me.

"So what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Who went missing?" I asked.

"My youngest son, Emmett." She looked like she was about to cry, her heart rate moved faster and more uneven.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"No... He umm... The last time I saw him was days before he went missing." She started crying. I slid over, feeling so sorry for her, especially knowing I had the reason she was so sad at my home.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed her back.

"No, I'm sorry. I should be more controlled." She sobbed. "It's just... Loosing one of my babies and not knowing how... Most people are saying it was an animal attack, and how horrible that has to be."

I never saw how Royce or my mother reacted to us disappearing but thinking I had done this to my mother drove me crazy.

"A lot of people seem to have known him." I commented.

"Yes... He made his way around a lot... I know that. He always found his way to alcohol and sex, no matter what me or my husband did he refused to behave. But I didn't care because I knew that the day he found someone worth giving up everything for, he would be a perfect husband. I know how many flaws that he had and I know that many people hated him, but he is my son and I couldn't hate him. He may have used women, but he treated the important people good. I..." She looked down, crying. "I just want my baby back."

"I was told that he put someone in the hospital. Was that true?" I asked.

"Emmett got into many bar fights, street fights and fights in school. He always stopped before they needed anything serious done... Actually no. There was this one time, a boy named Richard liked this girl who wouldn't date him, so he told everyone that Emmett was bragging about them spending the night together. When she asked him, he promised he didn't, which he wouldn't. He never talks about his sex life. He has that much respect for people. After Richard continued to push her around and tried to get his way. The police didn't do anything so one night she was home alone, when he broke into her house. She came here and Emmett did put him in his place. That was the only time, if I remember right." She sniffed.

I nodded and looked down, wishing I could have grown up with him.

I wanted to be a bigger, more important part of his life.

"Was he ever engaged?" I asked.

"I left a few days before he went missing. Before we left his father and I tried to make him get in a committed relationship. Apparently he got engaged a couple days after, to Rose. She's a wonderful girl. They would have been perfect together. Emmett would be perfect with almost anyone. She insisted he have many more nights with his friends so he be better prepared for marriage. He went camping with a couple and then... They came back a couple days later saying they had found his blood, but not his body. There were bear tracks around. All I can do is pray that if the worst happened, he was passed out, too drunk to have felt anything." She started crying again.

The door opened and a small girl with long dark hair and pretty blue eyes walked in.

"What's for dinner?" She asked before eyeing me.

"I'll see what we have." She rushed passed who I assumed was Taylor.

"Are you crying again?" She asked in a small voice.

The woman didn't answer.

"Who are you?" She asked, sitting across from me. Her eyes narrowed and she had the same confusion face.

"Rosland Masen. You must be Taylor." I smiled.

"Why are you here?" She pushed.

"Your brother." I said.

"Whatever he did, he's gone, you'll have to raise the baby on your own, I'm sorry." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I have questions about your brother." I said.

"Like?" She pushed.

"What was he like?" I asked.

She shrugged and refused to show emotions.

"Did you love him?" I asked. She nodded and was clearly holding back tears. "It's okay to cry, you know?"

"I'm not crying." She lied.

"Are you sad he's gone?" I asked.

"I don't know." She muttered.

I looked around. Her mother had started cooking.

"Can I see your room?" I asked.

She got up and walked to a room with two beds.

"Who sleeps there?" I asked.

"Emmett did, and then our other brothers left for a while so we got our own rooms. Then Emmett left and I get this room and the other two share the other room." She explained.

"Do you miss him? I asked as her heart rate quickened.

She nodded. I think she was trying to hide her emotions. Emmett had said she stopped trusting people and didn't want them knowing what was in her head. I used to be like that but two years with Edward and my freedom went away.

I walked over and hugged her. It took about five seconds and she was crying. She hugged me back and I didn't let go.

"It's okay." I shushed her and pet her hair.

"He was all I had left." She cried.

"You have two more brothers." I tried.

"One's getting married and the other is getting engaged. He is all I had... And he's g-gone!" She cried. I pet her hair. Just like Emmett, when she was sad, she looked a lot younger.

"Do you want to know something that will make you less sad?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Emmetts not dead." I informed her. Emmett said she could keep any secret. I could just give her hints.

"What?" She asked.

"He is fine. Happy and playful as ever." I smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because he lives with me." I smiled. She looked over me again. "I saved him in the forest. This outfit belongs to my mother, I wore it to come see you, and this..." I pulled out the papers. "Is a picture of my brother. And our father is a doctor."

I handed her the news paper and she examined it.

After a second she dropped it onto a pile and looked at me.

"Why did you come to see me?" She asked.

"Emmett talks about you a lot. He really misses you and I want to meet the people he talks about." I explained.

"Why does he does he live with you?" She asked.

"He got very injured, and I took him to my father to save him. He is still healing but he does want to know you are all okay." I explained. I could tell she was still doubtful.

"I don't believe you." She muttered.

"How could I get you to believe me?" I asked.

"Prove it." She muttered.

"I don't know how to." I said. "How about I make you feel better, by taking you to lunch?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"If nothing else you get a free meal." I explained.

She nodded and went to get her horse. I followed on foot to what I heard was one of the best restaurants in town. They seemed unhappy that she was here but when I showed up they calmed down.

"How am I expected to believe that you actually know my brother?" She asked.

"Emmett knew this girl named... Beth, right?" It was hard to remember the sluts name. "Blonde hair, slut, obsessed with him."

"Yes. She took a sip of water.

"She went missing lately, correct? That's because she followed him." I tried.

"That lunatic explains nothing." She muttered.

"Okay. Emmett had a lot of one night stands right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Did he ever give them personal information?" I asked.

She shook her heard.

"Well, he told me everything about you. He said that you were afraid of the dark until you were 9, never liked horses, broke your leg when you were five, you help him get with all his one night stands, he sung you to sleep for the last three years, he always teased you but now wishes he could have to you haw mush he cared." I tried.

Her eyes were huge. "So bottom line... You slept with Emmett."

"Yes, but that's not the point." I tried.

"He's doing it beyond the grave." She breathed in disbelief.

"He's not dead. He went missing like I told you, and we found him. Now we are getting married, he wanted to visit but he thought people would hate him, so he went along with the story that he died." I lied. I saw how sad she got and I couldn't leave her like that.

She nodded and looked down, sad again. We ate a small meal before leaving. As we left, a girl with long dark long hair did as well.

"Hey Taylor." She said.

"Hey, Rose." Taylor said.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Some lady." She answered. That's cool. I just bought you lunch, but I a still some lady.

"Okay, I'll see you at home. Stay safe." She added. I hate that bitch.

"I'm guessing that was his old fiance." I muttered when she left.

"Yes." She answered.

We were walking down the street and I saw here look into some riding store. There was ridding wear in the window and I saw her look at it and then look down.

"Do you want that?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." She answered.

"Why don't you get it?" I asked.

"It's too much money." She said.

"I'll buy it for you. Come on." I pulled her into the store. "Try it on."

She did and walked out wearing a white long sleeved shirt, brown vest, brown trousers and cow boy boots. I put a helmet on her and gave her one of those whippy thing, I've seen at race tracks.

"You look adorable." I smiled. She walked up to the counter.

"How much is it?" She asked.

The man looked at her.

"Too much for you." He growled. "Take it off, I have buyers who want it."

I stepped up. "I can afford everything in this store, plus your life, with what I have in my pocket. I suggest you loose that attitude pretty quickly or I'm going to walk out of here with both of those things, do you understand?" I growled. He nodded. "How much is it?"

"$30." He answered.

"I'll give you $10." I said.

"It's not a bendable price." He tried.

"$5. Every complaining word loses more money, and I am leaving with this, even if you have to pay me to do so. I'm not going to pay so much for _this _kind of costumer service."

He nodded and I gave him $5.

"Want anything else from here?" I asked, her amused and happy expression.

"Not from this store." She answered. "Actually I would like a new settle."

"How much for one of those?" I asked.

"It depends on which one you get." He answered, sounding scared.

"Go choose one that you like." She ran and did so. She came back with a large brown one in her hands.

I looked at the price tag. $50. That could buy a car. No one around this town could afford this, how did this store stay open?

I handed him $40.

"Because I just don't like you." I snubbed and left.

"Thank you." Taylor smiled.

"Anything else you might like?" I asked.

"New blankets?" She tried. I nodded.

We walked into the furniture store and walked around.

"Hey Taylor." Some whore looking girl walked up smiling. "Any word from your brother?"

She shook her head.

"That's too bad. I really miss him." She muttered and went back to work.

"What kind of girls did he usually attract?" I asked, while she looked at stuff.

"Usually he found girls who wanted marriage and children, or who knew they didn't or who knew what they wanted to be like in 5 years and stuff like that." She explained.

"So girls he can get with ease?" I looked down.

"No. Girls who knew what they are doing. A lot of people thought he looked for the easiest way but he liked a challenge. He likes girls who can take charge and know how to get what they want. He wants someone to be his partner in crime, not someone to follow him like a sheep." She explained.

"What was Rose like?" I asked.

"She put him in his place." She nodded. "But I think you are defiantly more his type."

"Why?" I asked.

"You just took $25 off because he insulted me, barely, and threatened his life. Rose wouldn't do that, she would make him." She answered.

I grinned.

"He likes a challenge and you seem like one." She handed me three bed spreads.

"Are all of these for you?" I asked.

"No, but why should only I get one? Those are for my brothers and this is for my parents." I nodded and went to pay.

"$10 please." The man asked.

I gave him the money and we went outside.

I hugged her goodbye and she rode home.

I walked back to my car before running into a man with short brown hair.

"Sorry." I said. He was dressed much too formally to be from around here, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry." He said. He held out his hand. "Liam McCoy." He introduced before looked at my face. His eyes melted and his heart rate quickened. I took his hand and smiled.

"Rosalie Hale." I forgot my fake name and that was a problem because...

"Rosalie Hale. That sounds familiar." He commented.

"I was named after someone." I lied.

"You seem very young to be dressed so..." He tried to find the word.

"I like playing dress up?" I giggled and he laughed.

"Are you from around here?" He asked.

"No, I'm visiting." I said.

"Same. How old are you?" He asked.

"18." I smiled.

"Same." He smiled.

"I go to Upper Hills High." I informed him.

"Same." He smiled wider. "I haven't seen you around."

"No, I've been staying with my aunt a while up state." I lied.

His eyes widened. "Okay."

"No! Not that! She was sick! I was helping her." I tried.

"Sure. I'm sure you were." He grinned doubtfully.

"Seriously." I tried. "I'm not pregnant."

"Got it." He grinned.

"Oh, what do you know?" I asked.

"I know you are the most beautiful girl in this state." He commented.

"Oh, Royce." I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Uh, call me Ro-oy-se?" I tried, realizing I had slipped.

"Rose?" He tried.

"Yeah, sorry. Almost sneezed." I lied. "Are you the McCoy who owns the McCoy bank?"

"Well, my father owns it." He explained.

"Nice." I said.

"Does that impress you?" He grinned.

"Hardly." I muttered. I shouldn't have killed Royce. I should have dragged this guy to Royces biggest and most important day, and watched him cry.

"Oh." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I have to run. I'll see you at school." I smiled. He nodded and passed.

I took my car and drove home.

I pulled in and saw Joshua by the door.

"Rosalie! Hello!." He smiled.

"H-Hi." I muttered.

"I was visiting to make sure Emmett got back okay? Or is he still with you?" He grinned.

"Yes, thank you Joshua. He did come back and we are happier than ever." I smiled.

His face fell. "Please, call me Jarrod. Humans know me as Joshua." I led him inside.

"Why?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you make a fake name if you could?" I shrugged knowing I had just spent my time doing that.

I sat across the coffee table from him. He pulled out a cigar.

"You smoke?" I asked.

"Yes. It does nothing but it makes me feel more human." He explained. I nodded, understanding.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go change." I smiled and he nodded before I got up and walked out. I put on a normal dress and went back to join him.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good, how about you?" He asked.

"Pretty good." I answered.

"The others are out hunting now." I told him.

"That's fine. I can talk to you." He grinned.

I smiled back until I heard Emmett crash through the door looking angry.

I smiled and stood to welcome him home. I opened my arms to hug him. Hey Baby." I kissed his neck and brought him back to the seat I was just in, sitting with him.

He wrapped his hands around me, his hand rested on my stomach. I cuddled into his side, missing him so much.

"Hello, Emmett." Jarrod said.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. I looked up at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

"I just wanted to check in and make sure you made it back alright. And I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost again." He smiled. I smiled at him. He clearly cares, and I guess new born's do what they do.

"Ok, I'm here fine. Sorry you had to make the trip." Emmett said bitterly. I glared at him wondering why he was being so negative He pulled me closer without taking his eyes off the man before us.

"It was no trouble at all." Jarrod smiled at Emmett.

"Now get out." He growled.

"Emmett!" I screamed. What was he doing?

"No, he has to leave!" He snarled at me. What happened while they were hunting? He held me so close I felt like I was about to crack and crumble

"No... Emmett!" I tried for air. He looked down, annoyed and loosened his arm. He turned to Jarrod and stood growling at him. Jarrod looked terrified. I pulled on Emmetts hand, trying to make him stop. _I'm so sorry._ I mouthed to Jarrod. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

The phone rang and I glared at him before deciding to get it.


End file.
